Les Préfets Rances (OS)
by Westyversionfrench
Summary: 'Malfoy ne riait pas. Malfoy ricanait' Du moins, c'est que Ron avait toujours cru. RWDM. Slash. Dron. Lemon. Yaoi. Boys Love.


Hi-llo à nouveau:)

Une fois n'est pas coutume, ceci est encore un Dron. Vous commencez à me connaître : j'ai vraiment des tonnes d'idées sur ce pairing que j'aime énormément.

Disclaimer : Pazamoi sauf pour l'enchaînement des événements.

Rating : M (justifié car limonade)

Pour vous donner une idée ou juste pour l'info, sachez qu'à l'origine cet OS était intitulé « S'ils n'avaient pas gloussé ». ça résumait bien la fic je trouve...

Et je suis très émue de vous préciser qu'en réalité, ceci est ma première véritable fic sur Ron et Draco. Je ne l'avais pas postée car à l'origine j'avais prévu d'en faire une fic longue (un peu comme Les Blés et les Coquelicots) mais finalement, je l'ai remaniée pour un en faire un OS assez modeste.

Et donc un OS à la forme un peu particulière puisqu'il est globalement composé d'une suite d'extraits.

* * *

**Les Préfets Rances**

Ron Weasley regardait Draco Malfoy avec effroi. Le Serpentard se tenait à cinq mètres de lui, et descendait l'escalier en même temps que lui, leurs pieds foulant la même marche, de manière mécanique. Le blond avait son éternel masque neutre, mais désormais, Ron ne s'y laisserait plus prendre. S'il était si horrifié par le blond à son côté, c'est pour la simple et bonne raison qu'à peine cinq minutes plus tôt avait eu lieu un événement extraordinaire.

**FLASH BACK, dix minutes plus tôt**

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Harry et Draco s'affrontaient. Personne ne savait bien comment l'histoire avait commencé, qui avait provoqué l'autre (probablement Malfoy) et quel était l'enjeu. Le résultat était que Harry et Draco avaient tiré leurs baguettes et se jaugeaient désormais, immobiles et concentrés. L'image du club de duel en deuxième année revint à Ron. L'instant avait été épique. S'ils n'étaient pas en train de se battre pour une broutille, ce nouvel affrontement aurait pu être grandiose lui aussi.

Soudain, le professeur Rogue avait surgi de l'angle d'un couloir et accourait dans leur direction. Ron grogna. Il allait encore les séparer et attribuer la responsabilité de l'altercation à Harry. Cependant, alors que l'homme s'apprêtait à s'interposer, il glissa sur la peau de banane que Neville laissa tomber accidentellement, ou plutôt, sous le coup de la surprise. Il était toujours effrayé par le professeur de potions et sa présence le rendait systématiquement fébrile.

Et ce fut là que tout changea. La vision de Rogue étalé comme une crêpe, les bras et les jambes écartées de son corps, sa face figée en une surprise stupide, fut le déclencheur d'un rire collectif. Ron s'était attendu à lire la honte dans les yeux des Serpentard présents, et il la lut. Seulement, une exception notable. Malfoy. Malfoy qui se tenait les côtes. Malfoy qui pleurait de rire. Malfoy qui riait, tout simplement. Malfoy ne riait pas. Malfoy ricanait. Il ne savait pas rire sans avoir pensé rire. C'est ce qui faisait la différence entre lui et le commun des mortels (Rogue exclu). Seulement, quand il croisa le regard du Serpentard hilare, un frisson désagréable parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Draco et lui riant, partageant un regard, lui donnait l'affreuse sensation de partager quelque chose comme de la sympathie ou de la complicité avec lui. Et c'était intolérable. Mais il ne parvenait pas à cesser de rire car son regard finissait toujours pas retomber sur Rogue, écarlate et outré. Alors il riait. Et Malfoy riait aussi. En somme, ils riaient. Pour la même raison. Se moquant de la même personne. Ron déglutit.

**RETOUR AU PRESENT.**

Draco ne riait plus. Mais Ron avait désormais l'impression que son visage était moins tendu que d'habitude. Il pouvait presque deviner des rides souples au coin de ses lèvres, témoins de sa précédente hilarité. Il devait les imaginer bien sûr mais l'effet était le même. Le visage de l'Héritier Malfoy n'était plus une plaque de marbre brut. Quelqu'un avait sorti des ciseaux et avait modelé le visage du jeune homme pour lui donner des expressions, le rendant vivant. Quelque part, Ron était fasciné.

Il s'avéra que le professeur de potions avait une jambe cassée. Ainsi, Harry et Hermione l'avaient conduit à l'infirmerie, le premier pour continuer de voir le professeur dans une telle situation, la deuxième brandissant son insigne de préfète. Comme ils n'étaient pas bien costauds à eux-deux, Malfoy fit un signe de tête à Crabbe et Goyle pour que ceux-ci soutiennent plus fermement le chef des Serpentard. Et Malfoy les avait suivi du regard, l'oeil princier, un sourire étirant encore ses lèvres. Et Ron... Ron n'avait pu encore se remettre de son rire et s'en secouait encore.

Alors, lorsque les curieux se furent éloignés, il ne resta plus que lui et Draco dans le couloir. Draco qui semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il émergea, il constata que Ron le détaillait. Il eut un regard furieux mais ne dit rien, finalement peu disposé à briser l'atmosphère légère qui s'était installée. Ils se regardèrent bêtement pendant quelques secondes avant que le roux ne se souvienne :

« Merde ! McGo ! » Et ils s'élancèrent tous les deux dans les escaliers pour rejoindre leur salle de cours.

Leur entrée fut remarquée. Ils avaient bien cinq minutes de retard. Et ils arrivaient ensemble. Et ils ne semblaient pas s'être disputés. Chacun rejoignit sa place, entre ses amis.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Même nous on a été plus rapide. » souffla Harry. Ron qui ne pensait pas que la vérité « Malfoy et moi sommes restés plantés dans le couloir à nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux » serait acceptée par ses amis décida de mentir.

« On s'est balancé des insultes, comme d'hab'. » Il envoya un regard noir à la fouine qui lui tournait le dos pour appuyer son propos. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant quelque chose sur le manque de maturité de Ron et Harry sourit.

**RWDM / RWDM / RWDM**

Ron était plaqué contre un mur, le souffle court, et jetait des regards tout autour de lui. Il était seul. Du moins, personne ne savait qu'il était là. Et il ne tenait pas tellement à se faire griller ainsi en plein espionnage. Sa cible : l'individu qui marchait légèrement quelques pas devant, seulement éclairé par la lumière de la lune qui perçait par une des grandes baies. Ron n'avait pas réussi à dormir alors il était sorti. Et visiblement, il n'était pas le seul insomniaque du château.

Draco gagna le parc, suivi sans le savoir par l'ombre du rouquin. Il alla s'asseoir près du lac pour réfléchir un peu. Il ne dormait plus depuis longtemps. Ou mal. Ou peu. Et ceci, depuis qu'un mage noir surpuissant lui avait tatoué le bras. Ce bras le démangeait d'ailleurs. Comme chaque fois qu'il était un peu stressé. Alors il sortait, prenait l'air, errait dans le château jusqu'à ce qu'une illusion de fatigue le prenne et qu'il regagne son dortoir. Draco songea qu'il était vraiment tourneboulé pour avoir ri à la chute de Rogue. En temps normal, il ne se serait jamais moqué du professeur. Parce qu'il le craignait un peu et parce que cela aurait fait plaisir aux Gryffons. Mais quand il avait senti de l'incompréhension et de la stupeur dans les yeux de Ron Weasley, il avait songé que tout compte fait, lui réagissant spontanément l'avait effrayé. Alors il sourit doucement. Il avait prit du bon temps à rire et en plus de cela, un rouge et or était contrarié.

En parlant de contrariété, Draco entendit une branche craquer, suivie d'un juron étouffé. Son œil d'aigle scruta la pénombre et il distingua le dernier des Weasley se frottant les mains, visiblement gêné d'être pris en flag'.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? » demanda-t-il dédaigneusement.

Ron qui avait apprit depuis le matin que mentir à ses amis était probant, songea que dire la vérité à son ennemi pouvait l'être aussi.

« Je t'ai suivi. »

Il eut raison car l'étonnement empêcha Draco de l'insulter. Il fronça les sourcils, et plus calme, lui demanda :

« Pourquoi ? » Ron eut une moue perdue. Puis il reprit à peine contenance en disant : « Je ne sais pas. » Draco était sidéré. Weasley puait la vérité. À plein nez. Que pouvait-il bien répondre à cela ? Alors il interrogea le rouquin :

« Et maintenant ? Que vas-tu faire ? » Ron haussa les épaules.

« Tu veux pas aller dormir ? » Il espérait que sa voix, presque aimable convaincrait le roux. Celui-ci secoua la tête, s'approcha et trempa le bout de sa basket dans le lac.

« Pas sommeil. Trop chaud. Ronflements de Dean. Harry qui fait des cauchemars. Neville qui parle en dormant. Et Seamus qui dort. Ça m'énerve qu'il dorme aussi vite. »

Draco sourit. Pourquoi tant de transparence ce soir ? Pourquoi presque se confier à lui ? Toutefois, entendre les petits soucis de la vie de tous les jours de Ron le rassurait. Il oubliait un peu ses grands soucis à lui. Ron enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes et après avoir relevé le bas de son jean, trempa les pieds dans l'eau, debout, marchant sur le bord, mécaniquement, s'éloignant de trois pas, revenant, repartant, s'approchant à nouveau. Draco suivit son manège en silence, et ne songea pas même à se moquer. Au bout d'un moment toutefois, il demanda :

« Elle est bonne ?

-ça va... » Il ôta à son tour chaussures et chaussettes et s'approchant un peu du bord en glissant sur les fesses, il pataugea. Il laissa échapper un couinement. Elle était fraîche quand même... Ron se retourna vers lui pour ricaner.

« Chochotte... » Draco lui envoya de l'eau dessus d'un coup rageur dans l'eau. Ron se retrouva trempé assez vite, face à l'enthousiasme du blond qui s'était levé, était rentré dans l'eau jusqu'aux genoux, et l'éclaboussait. Il répondit.

Le bruit d'une cloche au loin les interrompit pour leur rappeler qu'il était trois heures du matin. Ils écoutèrent le gong qui grondait dans l'air et sortirent de l'eau. De nouveau chaussés, ils regagnèrent le château côte à côte. Chacun regagna son dortoir sans saluer l'autre. Étrangement, à peine allongés entre leurs draps, ils s'endormirent instantanément.

**RWDM / RWDM / RWDM**

Harry attendait Ron à la sortie du vestiaire de Quidditch. Le rouquin passait toujours énormément de temps sous la douche, savourant l'eau chaude qui lui brûlait la peau. Harry lui se lavait toujours en vitesse, préférant l'air frais du parc pour l'attendre à la chaleur suffocante du vestiaire. En plus, depuis deux semaines, il avait une excellente raison d'éviter les vestiaires. Ceux des Serpentard avaient brûlé suite à un incendie accidentel qui s'était propagé depuis la Forêt Interdite. Alors depuis, ils devaient partager leurs locaux avec les Serpents. Et côtoyer ces derniers le révulsait.

C'est ainsi que Ron se retrouva dans les derniers dans le vestiaire. Se croyant seul, il se mit à chanter, d'une voix étrangement juste. Et c'est ce qui fit rappliquer Draco Malfoy à demi-habillé pour se foutre de lui et de sa chanson. Toutefois, arrivé devant le roux, il n'eut pas du tout envie de se moquer. D'une part parce que le roux chantait juste, d'autre part parce que le rouquin entonnait sa chanson préférée. La surprise de découvrir qu'il avait les mêmes goûts musicaux que lui le figea. Et la vue d'un corps constellé de tâches de son qui se dandinait en dansant aussi. Il aurait du rire, prendre une photo, ou en tout cas se servir de cette vision pour se moquer à jamais du cadet Weasley mais l'envie ne fut pas là. Parce que Ron chantait bien et parce que Ron était beau. Le constater fit hérisser les poils de sa nuque. Alors Ron, ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus, yeux qu'il avait fermés pour mieux se concentrer sur les paroles. Il sursauta en découvrant Draco qui le reluquait. Il beugla :

« Malfoy ! Si jamais tu... » Il s'arrêta en voyant la mine défaite du Serpentard. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là au juste ? »

Suivant l'exemple de Ron la veille, Draco misa sur la sincérité.

« Je venais me foutre de toi. » Mais nulle trace de moquerie sur son visage. Sa voix tremblait même un peu. Ron eut une toute petite voix :

« Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? » Draco répondit encore plus faiblement.

« Parce que tu chantes bien... » avant de se retourner, d'enfiler son t-shirt et de quitter les lieux précipitamment.

C'est donc un Draco Malfoy écarlate qui bouscula un Harry Potter bougon une fois sorti du vestiaire. [nda : désolée d'interrompre votre lecture mais j'aime énormément la dernière phrase. Ça me fait toujours marrer d'imaginer ce genre de scène hyper anecdotique] Lorsque Ron apparut à son tour, suivant le blond des yeux alors qu'il passait la porte du château, il était lui aussi pivoine. Harry grogna. Qu'avait encore pu dire le blond pour blesser son ami ?

**RWDM / RWDM / RWDM**

Draco se tenait les côtes en riant. Il avait honte de rire mais c'était plus fort que lui, son ventre tressautait et sa gorge émettait des sons ridicules. Il n'avait aucune classe en cet instant. Et il s'en fichait, il ne pouvait que se secouer en hurlant son amusement. Il crut un instant que s'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter il allait mourir étouffé. Mais même l'image de lui se tordant au sol ne pouvait ôter cette hilarité soudaine. La raison ? Un mauvais sort.

Devant lui se tenaient ses deux meilleurs amis : Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott. Ils le fixaient avec réprobation. À leurs pieds, il y avait Crabbe et Goyle, tous les deux liés par la bouche. Bien entendu, ils ne s'embrassaient pas. Non. Ils étaient collés. Un simple sort de glu perpétuelle. Tout était arrivé si vite. Le Prince Serpentard et sa suite avaient gagné la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner comme à leur habitude, sur les coups de sept heures et demi. Et comme souvent, Potter et Malfoy s'étaient crêpés le chignon sans raison. Ils s'étaient séparés suite à l'intervention du professeur de Sortilèges. De son côté, Ron avait échangé quelques coups avec les deux molosses de Malfoy après que l'un d'eux ait insulté Hermione. Il s'en tirait avec un œil au beurre noir alors que les deux autres étaient intacts. Il voulait se venger. Et comme les bleus finissent toujours pas disparaître, il avait décidé d'élaborer quelque chose qui frapperait les mémoires durablement.

Il avait ainsi surpris les deux Serpentard au détour d'un couloir. Par chance, il était remonté dans le dortoir pour récupérer la cape d'invisibilité de Harry à la demande de celui-ci qui voulait se faufiler discrètement jusqu'au bureau de Rogue pour emprunter des ingrédients afin de concocter du Veritaserum. Alors, Ron se drapa de la cape magique et les suivit jusque dans la Grande Salle où tout le monde prenait désormais son déjeuner. La Salle était bondée à cette heure, le moment idéal. N'écoutant que son instinct, il attendit qu'ils aient passé la porte, et toujours dissimulé, il jeta un imperium à Crabbe, lui ordonnant d'embrasser Goyle. Alors, il scella leur baiser avec le fameux sort de Glu Perpétuelle.

Sa propre audace d'utiliser un Impardonnable s'effaça lorsqu'il constata la mine horrifiée de tous les Serpentard et celle, hilare, des Gryffondor. Il recula de quelques pas mais bouscula quelqu'un. Visiblement, le chef des Serpents était en retard ce midi. Il se mordit violemment la lèvre. L'autre le dénoncerait. Mais lorsqu'il entendit le raffut qui régnait dans la Grande Salle, Draco l'écarta d'un bras sans lui prêter attention et entra à son tour. Il vit alors ses deux hommes de main collés l'un à l'autre par les lèvres, tentant désespérément de se détacher, sans que cela ne soit efficace. Il se retourna vivement et put voir la silhouette de Ron disparaître à l'angle du couloir. Il reporta son attention sur ses amis et la vue cocasse de ces derniers luttant pour se séparer fut trop tentante et il laissa échapper un rire. Le silence se fit alors et les Gryffondors le toisèrent avec surprise. Les siens n'étaient pas meilleurs, figés dans une même stupeur. Il y eut des regards échangés entre les deux tables. C'est alors que le fou rire prit Draco, qui voulait pourtant s'arrêter. Théodore et Blaise se levèrent alors et plusieurs Serpentard les suivirent. Les premiers emmenèrent Draco se calmer dans leur Salle Commune, suivis des derniers qui tiraient Crabbe et Goyle.

Draco parvint à s'arrêter, le visage baigné de larmes de joie. Il se força à ne pas regarder ses amis toujours collés et se contenta de lancer un Finite Incantatem pour les libérer. Crabbe et Goyle furent outrés qu'il ne l'ait pas jeté plus tôt mais Draco leur demanda ce qui leur était arrivé. Après tout, il était Préfet. Il devait résoudre cette affaire. Lorsque Crabbe annonça que quelque chose l'avait forcé contre son gré à embrasser Goyle, il fronça les sourcils. Il demanda au garçon de développer ce phénomène. La description que fit Crabbe lui glaça soudain le sang. Un Imperium... Mais qui ?

Une voix résonna dans sa tête, lui gueulant « Ron ! Ron ! Ron ! » et il lui répondit : « Non ! Ron est un Gryffondor, les Gryffondor n'utilisent pas d'Impardonnables. » Mais le regard du rouquin lui revint en mémoire et il se souvint de la culpabilité qu'il avait lue dans ses yeux. Il songea qu'il devrait en informer son directeur de maison, et les autres préfets aussi, et le directeur. À vrai dire, c'était très grave. Pourtant, bien qu'il eut l'occasion de faire tomber un rouge et or, il n'en avait pas envie. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant ri. Il s'était senti vivant pendant ces quelques minutes. Il avait oublié Voldemort, sa mission, et son père qui le houspillait d'agir vite. Il s'était concentré sur quelque chose de futile, de léger, de bête même. Mais qui l'avait détendu, qui l'avait apaisé. Et tout cela, grâce à Weasley.

Il fronça les sourcils. Cela faisait beaucoup trop de fois à présent qu'il épargnait Weasley... Il s'en inquiétait un peu. Il songea à toutes les fois où ils s'étaient provoqués. La scène dans les douches lui revint. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas moqué ? Une claque mentale fusa alors que quelque chose lui murmurait « Le voir danser ne t'a peut être pas déplu... ». Il secoua la tête, tentant de chasser ainsi de curieuses idées. Il fallait qu'il aille trouver les autres Préfets. Comme tous les soirs, ils avaient rendez-vous dans leur salle commune pour un rapide débriefing. L'incident du midi serait évoqué. Mais Weasley était préfet et hurlerait qu'on n'avait pas de preuves que c'était lui. Et quand la question de l'Impardonnable serait abordée, nul doute que Granger serait de son côté. Après tout, c'était son ami, elle ne le pensait probablement pas capable d'un tel truc. Certes, il n'avait pas manipulé Crabbe au point de lui faire commettre des choses atroces, mais il l'avait contrôlé. Et cela était très dangereux. Draco songea encore à Crabbe et Goyle collés. Il sourit.

**RWDM / RWDM / RWDM**

Ron avait la gorge nouée lorsqu'il entra dans la Salle Commune des préfets. Il savait que Malfoy allait le dénoncer ce soir. Il avait préparé sa défense. Mais il savait que celui-ci s'acharnerait et utiliserait toutes ses ressources pour le faire tomber. Étrangement, le blond l'évita du regard, attendant l'arrivée des autres. Hermione arriva ensuite, des livres sous le bras. Il n'y avait donc que eux trois pour le moment. Les autres ne tardèrent pas. On évoqua des délits mineurs, on s'accorda sur les sanctions et enfin Draco prit la parole. Il était resté soigneusement en retrait jusque là.

« Il faut aussi régler l'incident de ce midi. » Ron frémit quand il entendit le mot 'incident'. Il aurait cru que le blond parlerait d'outrage ou d'attentat mais pas d'incident. Anthony Goldstein, qui était un Serdaigle posé et neutre lui demanda :

« Tu as pu trouver qui avait fait le coup. » Draco secoua la tête négativement.

« Je n'ai aucune preuve formelle. Seulement, je ne pense pas être loin de la vérité en affirmant qu'un Gryffondor a agi au vu des réactions de ceux-ci. » Hermione s'apprêtait à réagir lorsque Ron posa sa main sur son bras pour l'en empêcher. Sa curiosité était aiguisée. Malfoy SAVAIT que c'était lui. Il l'avait senti lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés. Hermione le regarda étrangement.

Ernie Macmillan, de Poufsouffle, intervint :

« Que proposes-tu ? » Draco prit silencieusement son inspiration, ferma les yeux pendant un quart de seconde et les rouvrit, résolu.

« J'aimerais d'abord savoir si mes confrères de Gryffondor reconnaissent la culpabilité de leur maison. » Il scruta Ron et Hermione, ne voulant pas vendre le garçon en se concentrant uniquement sur lui. Hermione avait les lèvres pincées, visiblement agacée. Il avait pourtant essayé de ne glisser aucun mépris dans ses propos, d'être le plus neutre possible. Ron décida de répondre :

« Tout le monde a pu voir notre table réjouie. Je pense donc que l'un des notres a fait le coup. » Hermione se retourna vers lui, scandalisée. Draco hocha la tête.

« J'aimerais que vous meniez l'enquête dans la Tour tous les deux. Et si le coupable n'est pas trouvé, j'aimerais seulement que Gryffondor perde trente points. » Hermione ouvrit des yeux surpris. Ron n'hésita pas :

« C'est d'accord. » Son amie ne le quittait plus des yeux. Elle n'avait jamais vu le rouquin prendre de décision aussi fermement. Il l'épatait.

**RWDM / RWDM / RWDM**

Draco s'était calé sur le toit d'une des tourelles du gigantesque château. Allongé, ses pieds reposaient sur la gouttière et sa tête sur les ardoises noires. Il respirait profondément. Se concentrer sur sa respiration l'apaisait grandement. Il vidait ainsi son esprit. Soudain, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Il baissa la tête et entendit maugréer. Qui était là ? Alors, il entendit quelqu'un appeler à voix basse. Au bout de la troisième fois, il s'aperçut que c'était son nom qu'on scandait en chuchotant. Il se laissa glisser jusqu'à être assis au niveau de la gouttière, puis, s'y pendit à l'aide de ses mains et après un léger balancement, sauta par la fenêtre qu'il avait laissée ouverte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant un Weasley ébouriffé qui le fixait étrangement. Il s'apprêtait à le rabrouer lorsque l'autre dit :

« Je te cherchais. »

Deux soucoupes à la place des yeux, il haussa un sourcil. Il décida de le laisser s'expliquer.

« Alors euh... » il se gratta négligemment la tête, ses oreilles rougissant à vue d'oeil. Enfin, il respira pour se calmer. Il était si agité. Et dit en bafouillant :

« Je voulais te remercier. » Le blond ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. Ron précisa :

« Pour ne pas m'avoir dénoncé aux autre préfets. » Draco se maudit. Comment son cerveau enflé d'orgueil avait-il laissé échapper que Weasley lui était désormais redevable. Il n'aurait pourtant du penser qu'à ça. C'était comme s'il ne l'avait pas retenu car c'était quelque chose de banal. Non ! Il avait couvert un gryffondor, et pas n'importe lequel. Il avait couvert Ronald Weasley, dont le meilleur ami était son ennemi, et le père l'adversaire personnel du sien. Mais là, planté devant le roux, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il fit un geste vague pour balayer ses remerciements. Ron le regarda, sidéré. Draco devait se justifier. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il sourit, en toute honnêteté :

« Tu m'as bien fait rire. Je crois que l'image de Crabbe et Goyle se roulant une pelle resurgira chaque chaque fois que j'aurais une baisse de moral désormais. »

Ron décida que c'était vraiment horriblement effrayant d'avoir face à lui un Draco Malfoy presque sympathique mais sourit aussi, guère rassuré. Draco ajouta :

« Et puis... Lancer un Imperium... C'était bigrement Serpentard. »

Ron prit une éclatante couleur tulipe et se tordit les doigts. Draco pouvait voir que la peau blanche de son cou rougissait aussi. Pourquoi le remarquer d'ailleurs ? Ils restèrent ainsi à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux sans trop savoir que faire jusqu'à ce que Ron constate qu'il était tard et qu'il devait se coucher.

Mais avant qu'il ne gagne la porte menant à l'escalier, Draco l'interpella :

« Hé Ron ! » Il se mordit la langue. _Ron ?! Sans blague ?!_ L'autre, tellement surprit d'une telle familiarité se retourna brutalement.

« Co... Comment tu as su que j'étais ici ? » Ce fut au tour de Ron de se mordre la langue. _Merde._ Il ne pouvait pas répondre que son meilleur pote possédait une carte qui permettait de pister tout le monde dans ce foutu château. Mais quelque part, l'honnêteté avait déjà payé face à Malfoy puisque celui-ci ne se montrait plus odieux et lui avait même évité un conseil de discipline. Il sourit faiblement, tentant de faire planer le mystère dans ses yeux :

« Je suis désolé. Mais c'est un secret dont je ne suis pas propriétaire. » Draco leva les yeux au ciel :

« Potter...

-Exactement. » répondit Ron en souriant encore plus, ses yeux pétillants de malice. _A-t-il toujours eu des yeux si bleus ?_ Claque mentale. Draco laissa tomber.

« Bonne nuit, à demain... » lâcha-t-il, résigné. Ron était encore surpris de cette politesse inhabituelle à son égard et c'est donc grisé des compliments précédents du blond qu'il lança distraitement :

« Bonne nuit Draco » avant de s'éclipser dans l'escalier.

**RWDM / RWDM / RWDM**

Quiconque est allé à Poudlard sait à quel point les escaliers de cette Grande Ecole sont traîtres. Ils refusent parfois de vous faire accéder au bon palier ou parfois même, ils refusent même d'accéder quelque part, se contentant de déboucher sur le vide. Certains, lunatiques, se montrent de bonne grâce pour finalement vous planter au milieu de votre trajet. C'était actuellement le cas pour Ron, qui était planté au milieu de l'un d'eux. Depuis que son père s'était abonné à une revue moldue, il avait désormais accès à des connaissances nouvelles en matière de molducité. Ainsi, il décida qu'un peu d'humour s'imposait et balança à l'escalier récalcitrant « Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu n'as plus de piles ? » L'escalier trembla (de rire ?) avant de se raccrocher à un couloir.

« Eh ben enfin ! » fit Ron en sautant dans le vaisseau voûté et de gagner le cours de Métamorphose.

Il s'avéra qu'à la fin du cours, lorsqu'il voulut regagner la Grande Salle pour le repas en compagnie d'Harry et Hermione, l'escalier ne se portait pas mieux. En effet, juste devant eux, celui-ci était bloqué dans le vide. Il pesta. Derrière eux arrivèrent Malfoy, Zabini et Nott. Le premier marchait à reculons, occupé à causer avec ses amis, visiblement plongé dans sa discussion. Il les dépassa distraitement, se retourna au dernier moment, croyant pouvoir descendre l'escalier. Ses amis n'eurent pas le temps de réagir qu'il tombait déjà, son pied ayant manqué la marche absente. Il ne dut son salut qu'au réflexe de Ron qui tendit le bras pour agripper sa robe de sorcier et le ramener vers lui. Instinctivement, il rabattit son bras sur la poitrine de l'autre pour le maintenir en arrière. Draco, encore troublé par le vide sous ses pieds, crispa sa main sur le bras de Ron, y enfonçant ses ongles, indépendamment de sa volonté. Il se retourna vers lui, persuadé que c'était Blaise ou Théo.

Mais la face blanche constellée de taches de rousseurs qui lui fit face n'était pas celle d'un de ses amis. Il hoqueta de surprise et voulut se dégager. Mais bien sûr, comme ils étaient encore près du bord, il vacilla et heureusement pour lui, Ron ne l'avait pas encore lâché.

« Attends... » Celui-ci le tira sur le sol ferme, à cinq mètres du vide. Là, il le lâcha et Draco respira mieux. Il bredouilla :

« Merci. » Ron lui sourit et s'éloigna avec le Survivant. L'escalier était revenu à sa place. Il vit la tête rousse se balancer doucement au rythme de ses pas et disparaître en contrebas. Ses amis attendaient qu'il sorte de sa torpeur. Enfin, il sembla les voir. Ils demandèrent :

« ça va ? » Draco se massa les bras et secoua ses jambes.

« Je crois... » Blaise avait un regard étrange et Théodore regardait au loin, dans la direction où Ron était parti. Il dit :

« C'était bizarre, non ?

-Un peu. » avoua Draco. Ils reprirent leur chemin vers la Grande Salle.

**RWDM / RWDM / RWDM**

Le soir, lorsqu'il eut ôté sa robe de sorcier, il remarqua quelque chose qui brillait dessus. Il l'approcha de son visage pour mieux voir et constata que c'était un épais cheveux roux. Il rougit brutalement, la scène de l'escalier lui revenant en mémoire. Il se demandait encore ce qui avait poussé Ron à intervenir. Sa rapidité avait été exceptionnelle. Même ses propres amis n'avaient pas eu le temps de lui venir en aide. Il songea que ceux-ci étaient en pleine conversation alors que Ron savait que l'escalier était absent. C'était donc logique qu'il prête attention à ceux qui arrivaient pour la même raison que lui. Draco était fatigué d'avoir Weasley dans un coin de la tête. Il prit rageusement ses affaires de toilette et gagna la salle de bain des préfets. L'idée de se plonger dans un bon bain brûlant était tentante.

Il se fit couler un bain, veillant à ce qu'il y ait beaucoup de mousse, comme il l'aimait, et attendit en se déshabillant. Alors qu'il venait d'ôter son boxer, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur Ron qui la referma derrière lui, plaqué à elle. Il ferma les yeux et expira, visiblement soulagé d'échapper à quelque chose se trouvant de l'autre côté de la porte. Draco lui, sursauta et poussa une exclamation outrée. Ron ouvrit alors les yeux et découvrit le Serpentard nu comme un ver. Il détourna le regard.

« Désolé. Je ressors... » Il amorça un mouvement pour ouvrir la porte quand retentit la voix de Lavande Brown, nasillarde et insupportable. Il se retourna paniqué vers Draco, qui entre temps s'était enroulé dans sa serviette et était planté à côté de la baignoire. Le Serpentard, qui ne supportait déjà pas Lavande sans être lié à elle eut pitié du rouge-et-or qui devait la subir en tant qu'ex petite-amie collante. Il jeta un bref regard circulaire à la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il indiqua à Ron un panier à linge dans lequel celui-ci se jeta après avoir jeté un rapide sort d'agrandissement intérieur. Un couinement se fit entendre depuis le fond de la panière et Draco grimaça : Ron avait du mal doser l'agrandissement...

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée après que le blond ait jeté ses propres vêtement sur la panière (pour camoufler l'entrée de celle-ci au cas où Lavande se ferait curieuse) et se soit précipité dans son bain. La jeune femme ouvrit sur lui des yeux énormes et devint toute rouge. Il prit sa voix la plus désagréable.

« Ben vas-y, mate-moi tant que tu y es ! » Elle bafouilla qu'elle croyait que c'était quelqu'un d'autre et ressortit. Il l'entendit s'éloigner en courant et claquer la porte du couloir. Il attendit une minute en silence, sortit de son bain, s'enroula dans sa serviette et colla son oreille à la porte. Il l'entrouvrit et vérifia que personne n'était dans le couloir. Il referma la porte.

« C'est bon Ron, tu peux sortir ! Elle doit être loin maintenant. » Un faible son lui parvint depuis la panière. Il fronça les sourcils, s'approcha, ôta les vêtements et releva le couvercle. Ce qu'il vit l'effraya et lui donna envie de rire à gorge déployée. Le trou était profond de plus de deux mètres et Ron était assis au fond, la mine défaite, le regardant avec un air penaud. Draco éclata de rire. Ron gueula. Mais Draco s'éloigna en lui lançant :

« T'inquiète ! Je vais trouver quelque chose. »

Ron attendit patiemment et entendit du bruit provenant de l'extérieur. Enfin, Draco reparut, la victoire inscrite sur son visage. Il lui lança quelque chose et Ron s'aperçut que le blond avait confectionné une corde avec les vêtements sales. Il grommela.

« Je suis nul pour grimper à la corde !

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit, l'urgence révèle parfois les talents. » Ron s'agrippa au lien et tenta de se hisser le long des vêtements. Par chance, les nœuds qui les liaient entre eux l'aidaient à fixer ses pieds, facilitant son ascension. Il héla Draco.

« Tu tiens ?

-ça... ça va... » la voix du blond était entrecoupée, et des marmonnements lui parvenaient. Celui-ci était visiblement en proie à un gros effort. Il rit nerveusement. Draco l'entendit :

« T'es p'têtre trop lourd pour la corde mais moi je suis trop fin pour te hisser. » Ron rit encore. Draco pesta. Finalement, Ron vit le bout du tunnel. Draco l'aida à se hisser par dessus la panière. Ingrat, Ron lui tomba dessus. Il jura. Draco le repoussa. Ses mains étaient encore mouillées de l'eau du bain et Ron vit que, sa serviette toujours roulée autour de sa taille, ses épaules étaient recouvertes de mousse.

« Je suis écrasé et c'est toi qui gueule ! » Ron rit et se releva, lui tendant la main pour l'aider à faire de même.

Une fois de nouveau sur leurs pieds, ils soufflèrent en même temps.

« Hé ben, fit Draco. Elle te terrifie tant que ça la Brown ?

-T'imagines pas. Elle est prête à tout pour que je sorte avec elle.

-Repousse la une bonne fois pour toutes. Ou trouve une autre fille pour lui montrer que tu es passé à autre chose. » Il marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de rajouter : « Ou alors, tu peux aussi l'humilier...

-Serpentard ! » Grogna Ron à sa dernière suggestion. Draco lui tira la langue à quoi Ron répondit par une grimace vraiment puérile qui fit rire Draco. Les yeux du Serpentard brillaient d'amusement et Ron avala difficilement sa salive en le constatant. Il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

« Je t'ai tout trempé. » constata Draco en avisant le haut détrempé du Gryffondor. Celui-ci haussa les épaules :

« Tu m'as sorti de la panière. » Draco hocha la tête et lança un Finite Incantatem [nda : je me rend compte que ce contresort est vraiment présent dans cette fic^^] sur la panière pour qu'elle retrouve sa taille normale. Ron le regarda faire avant de maugréer :

« Je me méfierai de ce truc dorénavant. » Il balança un regard méfiant au meuble. Draco ricana. Il s'approchait à nouveau de son bain. Ron s'agita.

« Je vais te laisser prendre ton bain. Merci bien pour Lavande. A plus ! » Il se dépêcha de sortir de la salle de bain, laissant Draco en plan. Celui-ci rit doucement face à l'attitude spontanée et quelque peu touchante du roux et se glissa avec délectation dans son bain. Son regard se posa autour de lui et vit le bazar ambiant. On aurait pu croire que les Mangemorts avaient attaqué la salle de bain tant le sol était trempé et les vêtements éparpillés.

**RWDM / RWDM / RWDM**

Le lendemain, tout Poudlard sombra dans le mutisme lorsque Draco serra la main de Ron au détour d'un couloir. Si une dizaine de personnes seulement virent le geste, la rumeur se propagea dans tout le château. Harry et Hermione avaient immédiatement emmené Ron à l'écart pour lui demander des explications. Théo et Blaise avaient fait de même pour Draco.

**HARRY, HERMIONE, RON.**

« Pourquoi tu l'as pas rejeté ? demanda Harry, les yeux encore exorbités.

-Pourquoi Malfoy t'a-t-il salué ? Coupa Hermione.

-Vous êtes amis ?! Gueula Harry

-Pourquoi t'a-t-il souri ? » Renchérit Hermione.

Ron attendit qu'ils se calment pour parler. Harry le secoua. Hermione gronda Harry. Ron ouvrit la bouche. Harry gueula. Hermione le fit taire. Ron inspira un grand coup.

« ça fait plusieurs jours qu'il est sympathique. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Et il m'a rendu un grand service. Alors maintenant, je me vois mal l'insulter ou le snobber. » Harry grogna que Malfoy l'utilisait. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle songea à la réunion des Préfets durant laquelle Draco s'était montré magnanime. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs pas trouvé de coupable. Un doute affreux l'assaillit. _Et si c'était Ron ?_ Elle chassa cette idée de sa tête. Ron était une bille en sortilèges.

**THEODORE, BLAISE, DRACO.**

« T'es malade vieux... dit Blaise en le regardant comme s'il venait d'une autre galaxie.

-Complètement tombé sur la tête... fit Théo en levant les bras.

-Depuis quand on est pote avec les lions ? Demanda le bistré.

-Depuis quand on fait comme s'ils existaient ? Hurla Théo.

-c'est pour le coup de l'escalier, c'est ça ? Interrogea brutalement Blaise.

-Non. » fut tout ce que Draco put dire. En cet instant, il ne voulait qu'une chose, être seul. Ou à la rigueur, être avec Ron, à parler légèrement, sans se soucier du monde extérieur. Sa mâchoire se décrocha quand il réalisa ce à quoi il venait de songer. Mais étrangement, son cœur dansa dans sa poitrine et il eut très chaud aux joues. Il s'excusa brièvement et se précipita dans le dortoir pour s'enfermer derrière les rideaux de son lit, la tête dans l'oreiller. Tant pis pour les cours...

**RETOUR A L'OMNISCIENT.**

L'absence de Draco en cours sembla confirmer la théorie de la maladie et beaucoup furent rassurés. Sans être contre un rapprochement entre les deux maisons, la plupart étaient presque rassurés de cette relation de compétition entre les serpents et les lions. On s'y était fait.

Le soir, Ron chipa la Carte des Maraudeurs à Harry pendant son sommeil. Draco n'était pas venu à la réunion des préfets, et aussi étrange que cela était, lui était inquiet. Il se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec leur poignée de main du matin. Draco était dans son dortoir. À cette heure, ce n'était pas anormal. Toutefois, ce fut plus surprenant lorsqu'il vit le petit point le représentant quitter le dortoir pour traverser le château. Il fut d'autant plus surpris lorsque le point s'arrêta devant la Tour Gryffondor. Le sang de Ron ne fit qu'un tour. Il attendit toutefois, ne croyant pas ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Un quart d'heure plus tard, le nom de Draco, joliment écrit, attendait toujours devant leurs quartiers. Il déglutit. Il rejeta la carte sous le lit de son ami, enfila ses pantoufles et descendit sans bruit mais à toute vitesse dans la salle commune, et enfin passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Dos à la porte, Draco était assis sur les marches de l'escalier. Ron l'interpella. Toutefois, quand il se se retourna, le rouquin constata que son regard était voilé, perdu. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu t'es égaré ? » Draco regarda autour de lui, le visage troublé. Que faisait-il devant la Tour des Gryffons ? Il avait l'impression de dormir. Ron comprit qu'il était somnambule. Il s'approcha gentiment, veillant à ne pas le toucher. Il prit sa voix la plus douce :

« Draco... Tu dois regagner ton dortoir. Il fait nuit. Allez... viens... » Il fit quelques pas dans l'escalier. Le blond hésita et le suivit. Arrivés devant les cachots, et ayant par miracle, échappé à Rusard ou Miss Teigne, ils s'arrêtèrent. Draco attendit que Ron fasse quelque chose. Celui-ci grimaça et annonça :

« Je ne connais pas le mot de passe. » Le visage de Draco se décomposa. Ron paniqua. Il s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Ce n'est pas grave Draco... Il suffit que toi tu le dises. » Draco fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Ron jura à voix basse. Il y avait deux options : Ramener Draco chez les Gryffons et le faire dormir sur l'un des canapés de la Salle Commune ou prévenir Rogue. La deuxième option était bien sûr celle, plus administrative, mais Ron était déjà terrifié par Rogue de jour, alors de nuit... Toutefois, s'il ramenait Draco chez les Lions, le réveil, ils allaient tous deux s'en souvenir. La poignée de main de la veille suffisait amplement. Il soupira et entraîna Draco jusqu'à l'appartement du professeur de potions. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte avec rage quelques minutes après que Ron ait frappé. Il détailla avec surprise le roux et jeta un regard à son filleul.

« Weasley ? » Ron lui expliqua la situation. Rogue était étonné que le rouquin ait ramené le blond dans ses quartiers mais ne le dit pas. Il le remercia, le congédia, et ramena lui-même Draco dans le dortoir des vert-et-argent.

Ron ne trouva pas le sommeil toutefois. Il ne cessait de se demander pourquoi, dans les limbes du sommeil, c'était vers son dortoir que Draco s'était dirigé. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Il se rassura en songeant que l'inconscient se nourrit de nos émotions et de nos soucis du quotidien. Draco devait être perturbé par les bruits de couloir concernant leur récente amitié et son inconscient s'était amusé à le balader jusqu'à lui. Oui, ce devait être ça. La voix de Harry résonna dans l'obscurité de la pièce :

« Traître... » Ron sursauta. Il chuchota :

« De quoi ? » Harry ronchonna avant de s'expliquer :

« Je t'ai vu avec Malfoy sur la carte... Tu es allé chez les Serpentard... » Ron rougit. Que croyait Harry ?

« J'ai du le raccompagner. Il était somnambule. » Harry eut un rire jaune.

« Il y a une semaine encore, tu l'aurais envoyé se perdre en direction de Rusard. » Ron haussa les épaules dans son lit. Et comme Harry l'agaçait un peu, il osa rajouter sèchement :

« C'était avant qu'il soit mon ami. » il crut que son meilleur ami allait s'étrangler et s'étouffa la tête dans l'oreiller pour ne pas que celui-ci entende son rire.

**RWDM / RWDM / RWDM**

Draco sentit que ça allait être une mauvaise journée dès qu'il entra dans les cachots de la salle de potions. Tous les élèves étaient déjà là. Il y avait deux rangées de tables et chaque table accueillait quatre élèves. Il constata amèrement que la dernière place disponible était celle à côté de Ron, en plein territoire Gryffondor. Ses propres amis ne lui avaient pas gardé de place. Il croisa le regard moqueur de Théo et celui, malicieux, de Blaise. _Enfoirés..._ ses amis lui avaient adressé des regards en coin depuis leur réveil. Ils lui avaient dit que Rogue l'avait ramené, somnambule, pendant la nuit et qu'il leur avait expliqué que c'était Weasley qui l'avait trouvé au pied de la Tour Gryffondor. Si le professeur avait été si peu avare des détails, c'était qu'il était inquiet et qu'il savait que Théo et Blaise étaient les plus proches amis de Draco. Alors, Blaise avait sous-entendu pendant le petit-déjeuner et à voix basse, que ce revirement d'attitude envers la belette était peut être du à l'émergence de sentiments nouveaux. Il avait balancé un vague « Les contraires s'attirent » avant que Draco ne le trucide du regard.

Il se dirigea, impassible, vers sa nouvelle place, et murmura un discret « Hey » à Ron avant de sortir ses affaires. Le rouquin lui jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet. Somnambulisme, retard en cours... Draco allait mal. Et sa tête d'enterrement ne disait rien qui vaille.

L'avantage d'avoir Draco comme coéquipier en potions fut que Ron obtint une bonne note à leur préparation, bien qu'il ait été aussi nul qu'en temps normal, le résultat, grâce à Draco, avait été probant. Slughorn leur colla la même note. Il eut un sourire radieux lorsqu'il vit celle-ci. De son côté, Draco se sentait tout chose. Il ne cessait de penser que Blaise avait peut être visé juste. La preuve la plus évidente fut lorsqu'ils reçurent leur note. Il crut que quelqu'un s'amusait à lui coller des claques au cœur lorsque Ron se mit à sourire. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le détailler, de laisser ses prunelles caresser les courbes de son visage. Il s'écrasa lui-même le pied assez fort sous la table pour se concentrer sur la douleur. Il réalisa alors qu'il n'avait pas remercié Ron pour l'avoir reconduit à son dortoir. Mais il avait un peu honte car celui-ci lui demanderait peut être ce qu'il faisait planté devant la Tour Gryffondor. Et il n'était pas encore sûr de la raison qui l'avait poussé à aller là-bas.

Il chuchota bravement :

« Ron... je voulais te remercier. Blaise et Théo m'ont dit que tu m'avais conduit chez mon parrain. » Ron lui sourit gentiment.

« Mais c'est normal... » Il ne posa pas la question gênante même si Draco lut la curiosité dans son regard. Il lui sourit alors. Mais Ron était vraiment curieux. Aussi, bien qu'il s'apprêta à commettre une énorme trahison envers son meilleur ami, il se jeta à l'eau.

« Draco... » Celui-ci fut parcourut de frissons brûlants à l'entende de son nom ainsi prononcé. Il regarda le roux sans rien dire, attentif et troublé.

« Si je te dis comment je peux te trouver, tu me diras pourquoi tu étais devant notre Tour ? » Draco sursauta. Il ne put s'empêcher de répliquer, sourire en coin :

« Le choixpeau s'est trompé pour toi... Tu ferais un excellent Serpent. » Ron rougit avec virulence. Quand Draco le comparait à un Serpentard, il était flatté. Flatté car Draco hissait les Serpentard au-dessus de toutes les autres maisons. Et en le rapprochant des vert-et-argent, il le hissait lui-aussi, plus haut que les autres. Une petite voix perfide lui souffla « Au dessus de Harry et Hermione... » et ajouta plus sournoisement encore « A l'égal de Draco... » Des picotements le chatouillèrent le long de son échine. Mais il resta à contempler le blond, attendant toujours sa réponse. Celui-ci pesa le pour et le contre. Il pensait ne pas savoir lui-même pourquoi il avait erré dans son sommeil jusque chez les lions mais le sournois chuchotement de son esprit répétait inlassablement : « Tu sais que tu voulais voir Ron. C'est lui que tu cherchais. Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu aurais bien voulu être avec lui, seul, dans la salle de bain. » Il chassa le murmure lorsque celui-ci rameuta les images des douches de Quidditch comme preuves à l'appui. Il conclut :

« Si ce soir à vingt-deux heures tu parviens à trouver où je suis, je te le dirai. » Le cours prit fin et ils se séparèrent.

**RWDM / RWDM / RWDM**

Ron pestait. Harry avait caché la Carte des Maraudeurs. Il refusait de la lui prêter. Il voulait tant savoir pourquoi Malfoy avait gagné la Tour. Il détestait Harry. Il l'avait même supplié, lui promettant de faire tout ce que le Survivant voulait en échange. Cette attitude, loin de faire flancher le brun l'avait inquiété et il avait subi un interrogatoire horrible auquel Hermione la Sadique avait été conviée. Il les haïssait en cet instant. Il s'était résolu à chercher le blond par lui-même. Avec un peu de méthode, il parviendrait bien à le localiser. Draco était du genre à tout penser, à tout calculer. Il ne choisirait pas un lieu au hasard.

Il était presque persuadé que Draco chercherait quelque chose de difficilement accessible. Probablement un lieu situé à proximité d'une autorité prompte à les réprimander. Il y avait bien entendu Rusard et Miss Teigne mais ils effectuaient des rondes, et leur localisation était ardue. Il en était de même pour les professeurs de garde. Draco choisirait plutôt un repère fixe. Le bureau de Dumbledore ? Peu probable. Il ne devait pas posséder le mot de passe qui plus est. Il devait également tenir compte de la fourberie du Serpentard. Celui-ci était tout à fait capable de trouver un lieu que Ron pouvait observer mais pas atteindre. Il se souvenait bien qu'il avait surpris le Serpentard sur le toit d'une tourelle. Si pour une question de vertige, c'était ardu d'accès, c'était toutefois faisable. Ron ne creusa les méninges : qu'est-ce qui pouvait l'empêcher de se rendre quelque part ? Il ne vit qu'une chose : des araignées. Un vieux grenier ? Des combles ? Une vieille réserve ? Il énumérait tous les lieux poussiéreux de l'édifice avant de se figer.

Non... Il n'oserait pas... Il blêmit. Puis, il se ragaillardit en songeant que Draco avait trop peur de la Forêt Interdite pour y pénétrer. Peur, oui. Mais s'il y avait une chose qui pouvait pousser Draco Malfoy à surmonter sa peur, c'était la nécessité d'être victorieux. Ron devint blafard encore une fois. Il jura. C'était forcément ça. Il n'y avait que dans l'antre d'Aragog que Ron n'oserait pas aller sur tout le domaine de Poudlard. Du moins, c'était le seul endroit qu'il éviterait avec férocité. Il faudrait vraiment une raison essentielle pour qu'il s'y aventure. La découverte du secret de Malfoy en était-elle une ? Il songea qu'il avait déjà affronté ces araignées, en deuxième année. Techniquement, il en avait réchappé. Certes, ses rêves les deux mois qui suivirent furent hantés par les horribles fils d'Aragog mais il avait surmonté cet événement. Fichu blond... Ron songea toutefois aux « compliments » de Draco. S'il parvenait à atteindre l'antre d'Aragog, il gagnerait définitivement le respect de l'Héritier Malfoy. Et ça, c'était comme être exempté à vie de persécutions, car Malfoy était le souverain suprême des emmerdes. Alors oui, il allait y aller, il allait le retrouver, et il allait lui faire cracher son secret ! De plus, une telle mise à l'épreuve était le signe incontestable d'un grand secret. Il prit son courage à deux mains et s'évada furtivement du dortoir.

Mais Harry ne dormait pas. Il serrait sa carte contre son cœur en écoutant Ron fermer la porte. Où allait encore cet imbécile ? Il ouvrit la Carte des Maraudeurs. Il vit que tout le monde à Poudlard était dans son dortoir, hormis Rusard qui se trouvait au septième étage et Miss Teigne au deuxième. Rogue aussi était levé et se trouvait dans le Hall. Et... il y avait dans le Parc une autre personne... Malfoy... Malfoy qui se précipitait plutôt vite à l'encontre de la Forêt Interdite. Et Harry en resta... Interdit. [nda : je n'ai pas pu m'en empêché, mea culpa...] Il déglutit. Ron allait le rejoindre. Il en était quasiment certain. Il respira mieux en songeant que son ami ne pouvait pas savoir où se trouvait Malfoy, puisqu'il avait lui-même la carte sous les yeux. Et au vu de l'insistance dont il avait fait preuve pour l'obtenir, il n'avait pas précisément un rendez-vous fixe avec le Serpentard. Il se sentit moins sûr de lui lorsqu'il vit également le nom de Ron dans le Parc. Malfoy était à présent immobile, loin dans la Forêt. Trop loin... Harry fut étonné de tant d'audace. Ron aussi s'engagea dans la Forêt. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. La Carte ne mentait jamais. Alors Ron et Malfoy étaient bel et bien dans cette maudite forêt. Pourquoi ? Il voulait se lever et aller chercher son ami, mais avait peur. Il décida alors d'aller réveiller Hermione et d'aviser de ce qu'il convenait de faire avec elle.

**RWDM / RWDM / RWDM**

Ron arriva enfin tout près de la grotte dans laquelle vivait jadis Aragog. Il savait que ses fils y demeuraient désormais et qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à l'attaquer. Il était sur ses gardes. Il était inquiet. Comment Draco aurait-il pu savoir pour les araignées géantes ? Pensait-il que c'était une simple légende ? Il allait peut être l'interpeller à voix haute dès qu'il l'apercevrait, inconscient du danger. Il devait le retrouver, et vite. Soudain, une branche craqua sur sa droite. Il se figea, la respiration bloquée dans sa poitrine. Alors il la vit, l'ombre énorme qui se mouvait, dotée de six pattes gigantesques. Il recula en silence, jusqu'à sentir un tronc dans son dos. Il le contourna subrepticement pour se cacher derrière. Il cogna alors quelqu'un.

Il allait crier lorsque la main de Draco se posa sur sa bouche. Il respira mieux. Mais Draco était blanchâtre sous les lueurs lunaires, les traits figés dans l'effroi. Ron réalisa que le Serpentard avait vraiment cru que ce n'était qu'une légende. Ils restèrent là tous deux, perdus. Alors Ron s'approcha de Draco, le plus près possible, pour que son murmure dans son oreille ne soit entendu par personne d'autre que par lui. Il ne tenait vraiment pas à rameuter l'armée d'arachnides affamées.

« On se tire d'ici... » Draco hocha vivement la tête. Il indiqua d'un signe de main à Ron par où il était arrivé. Ils longèrent une basse colline et en contournèrent une autre, jusqu'à arriver dans une clairière. Là, après un regard attentif, ils longèrent les arbres en bordure de celle-ci avant de replonger dans la masse des troncs. Ils se déplaçaient en silence mais ce ne fut pas suffisant.

Quelque chose les suivait et Ron, dont les poils de la nuque s'étaient hérissés, savait ce que c'était. Et il ne tenait pas à se retourner pour confirmer ses soupçons. Il se rapprocha encore une fois de Draco et lui souffla : « Cours ! ». Alors, oubliant toute prudence, ils s'élancèrent à folle allure, séparés de cinq mètres environ l'un de l'autre, Draco en tête, s'écorchant les bras et le visage dans les branches basses. Du bruit derrière eux leur fit comprendre qu'ils étaient poursuivis, et pas seulement par un seul des monstres. Bientôt, les bestioles se rapprochèrent et la peur les fit courir plus vite qu'ils ne s'en seraient jamais cru capables. Soudain Draco trébucha et Ron manqua de le piétiner. Il s'arrêta juste à temps, glissant, se rattrapant de justesse avec son bras, à moitié affalé sur Malfoy. Celui-ci était figé, le regard braqué au-delà de Ron, sur la plus proche des araignées qui avançait à grands pas.

Ron sortit alors sa baguette magique et lança le premier sort qui lui vint à l'esprit :

« Expecto Patronum ! » Il fut étonné par la force avec laquelle il avait prononcé ces propos. Draco fixait désormais le petit jack russel terrier qui s'élançait comme rempart entre eux et la horde d'araignées géantes. Ce fut cette fois Draco qui eut le bon réflexe et il repoussa Ron pour se relever, le tira par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite après avoir crié : « Il va nous faire gagner du temps. » En effet, les araignées, en proie avec le patronus de Ron, perdirent un peu du terrain et les deux garçons se frayèrent un chemin en grande hâte, mus par un espoir nouveau. Alors qu'ils atteignaient enfin l'orée du bois, l'une des créatures qui avait du faire un détour, se dressa devant eux, leur coupant leur retraite. C'était si cruel de voir le château sur son promontoire, être si près et en être privé. Les deux garçons se regardèrent, dépités et craintifs.

L'énorme chose se jeta d'abord sur Ron. Draco réagit le premier, moins paralysé par la menace :

« Stupefix ! » la chose s'immobilisa. Ron respira à nouveau et lança :

« Diffindo ! » en visant les pattes de l'animal. L'une d'elle se détacha du corps. Mais le premier sort lancé n'était pas assez puissant pour maintenir l'animal figé durablement. Celui-ci, bien que privé d'une patte, s'élança encore vers lui. Draco l'immobilisa à nouveau. Ron l'amputa d'un autre membre. Mais cela n'empêchait pas l'animal de se rapprocher de lui. Draco changea alors de tactique : « Repulso ! » La bestiole fut projetée à cinq mètres à peine. Il grogna. Mais Ron songea aux échecs. Il fallait parfois anticiper sur plusieurs coups. Il fallait être lucide : le monstre était bien trop puissant pour être abattu en un coup. Il eut le temps de sectionner une troisième patte à l'animal avant ce que celui-ci ne se précipite encore vers lui. Draco le repoussa encore, Ron le stupéfixia, et Draco qui comprenait désormais l'objectif du Lion jeta un sort de découpe. Ainsi, ils renouvelèrent leurs sorts, en insérant parfois un nouveau. Il s'avéra par exemple que lancer un sortilège d'Amnésie rendait l'araignée confuse, ce qui permettait de lui jeter un sort de plus avant qu'elle ne soit trop près. Finalement, Draco, épuisé, craqua. Il se concentra et sa voix résonna durement aux oreilles de Ron lorsqu'il jeta avec désespoir :

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Un silence pesant s'abattit entre eux lorsque la bête s'écroula, inerte. Draco lâcha sa baguette et tomba à genoux, tremblant. Ron, qui l'avait regardé avec terreur et surprise, se rapprocha vivement de lui pour s'accroupir à son côté. Le jeune blond pleurait. Le rouquin ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. Il était prostré, son regard vissé sur sa baguette abandonnée, réalisant avec horreur qu'il avait jeté le sortilège de la mort. Ron n'écouta que son instinct et après avoir passé un bras autour de ses épaules le ramena à lui. Inconsciemment, il déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Draco et lui murmura :

« C'était elle ou nous... » Il força l'autre à se relever.

« Les autres risquent de rappliquer. Filons avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. » Il traîna le blond à sa suite. Étrangement, ce sprint jusqu'au château soulagea un peu Draco qui, prit dans l'effort, oublia les dernières minutes écoulées. Ils passèrent la porte et s'arrêtèrent dans le Hall, complètement essoufflés. Draco reprit son masque impassible. Ron le regarda étrangement.

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas. Instantanément, ils se planquèrent sous l'escalier, dans l'angle le plus obscur de celui-ci. C'étaient McGonagall et Rogue qui parlaient à toute vitesse, chuchotant. Le maître des potions semblait furieux.

« Il faut les retrouver ! Potter a dit qu'ils étaient dans la Forêt Interdite.

-Nous rejoindrons Hagrid et il pourra demander de l'aide aux centaures pour les recherches. » Rogue secoua énergiquement la tête.

Draco se tourna vers Ron. Il osa chuchoter lorsque les deux adultes eurent passé la porte et gagné le parc.

« Potter... Comment ?! » Ron baissa les yeux, et les releva instantanément :

« J'ai réussi à te trouver ! Tu parles d'abord. » Draco vira pivoine. Comment allait-il formuler ça ? Jusqu'ici, chaque élan d'honnêteté de sa part avait eu pour effet de le rapprocher de Weasley. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cette fois-ci échappe à la règle. Draco pensa : « Oh si il y en a une bonne... Elle s'appelle Granger. ». Il resta obstinément muet. Ron vit rouge. Après tout, il avait risqué sa vie pour savoir. Au moins cette fois-ci, il avait retenu la leçon : la curiosité est un vilain défaut. Il toisa Malfoy avec déception et voulut partir. Draco déglutit. _Non... Pas maintenant..._

Il tira violemment Ron en arrière.

« C'est bon ! » il baissa la tête, tritura ses mains nerveusement et lâcha à demi-mot :

« J'aime bien ta compagnie... » Ron n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Elles non plus et elles rougirent avec force.

« De quoi ? » Draco s'agita, ses genoux s'entrechoquant, ses yeux vagabondant fiévreusement autour de lui. Il bégaya :

« J'é... j'étais pas bien... Les autres avaient bavé sur nous toute la journée, j'arrivais pas à dormir... Quand j'ai senti mes paupières se fermer, je pensais que j'aurais bien voulu être avec toi, tranquille, dans la salle de bain, sans eux pour commenter. Juste tranquille. Sans me poser de questions. » Et une question, Ron s'en posait une grosse à ce moment là. Mais elle était si saugrenue qu'il la renvoya dans les tréfonds de son tordu de cerveau. Il préféra hocher la tête.

« D'accord. Je te crois. » Draco osa enfin le regarder, pas rassuré pour un sou. Ron se laissa glisser face à lui, pour s'asseoir en tailleur. Draco resta debout. Ron dévoila :

« Harry a une carte. Quand tu l'actives, elle dévoile où se trouve chaque étudiant, fantôme, professeur, habitant de Poudlard. Le nom se déplace sur la carte en même temps que la personne. » Il marqua un temps d'arrêt. « Je lui ai piqué à plusieurs reprises. C'est comme ça que je t'ai trouvé les autres fois. » Draco tiqua :

« Les autres fois ? » Ron rougit. Il lui raconta le refus d'Harry de la lui prêter à nouveau, ses hypothèses, sa conviction finale. Draco l'écoutait, éberlué. Cinq minutes après que Ron ait cessé de parler, il osa dire :

« Tu aurais aussi eu ta place à Serdaigle... » Ron sentit son cœur bondir à plusieurs reprises dans sa poitrine et remercia le Serpentard d'un regard reconnaissant. C'était vraiment étrange de recevoir enfin de l'attention, de constater que la seule personne capable de trouver ses qualités soit celle qu'il croyait le plus à même de le rabaisser. Il eut chaud soudain, mais une chaleur apaisante, rassurante, qui étalait de la pommade sur les plaies de son cœur à vif.

Draco le tira de ses pensées.

« Il faut qu'on élabore une excuse. Ils voudront savoir ce qu'on faisait dans la forêt. » Ron hocha la tête mais ne proposa rien. Il avait trop pensé pour cette seule nuit. La seule chose qu'il désirait, c'était son lit. Draco attendit patiemment mais dut se résoudre à briser le silence.

« Un pari. Qui de toi ou de moi est le moins froussard.

-L'enjeu ?

-Un gage.

-C'est simple. » fit remarquer Ron. Draco sourit :

« Tu es un Gryffondor intrépide et je suis un Serpentard retors. Nos relations sont simples.»

Ils se séparèrent pour retrouver chacun leur lit. Toutefois, ils durent chacun de leur côté faire face à Harry et Hermione et Théodore et Blaise lorsqu'ils eurent pénétré dans leur Salle Commune.

**RWDM / RWDM / RWDM**

Harry faisait la gueule à Ron qui faisait la gueule à Hermione qui faisait la gueule à Harry. Côté Serpentard, ce n'était pas mieux. Théo boudait Draco qui boudait Blaise qui boudait Théo. Tout cela parce que Harry et Théo en voulaient à Ron et Draco de mener leurs propres aventures dans la Forêt Interdite et qu'Hermione et Blaise tentaient à la fois de résonner Ron et Draco en réprimandant l'attitude puérile de Harry et Théo. Pour résumer, l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe.

Le lendemain, Draco et Ron furent convoqués devant le Professeur Dumbledore. Si leur mensonge éhonté sembla être digéré, leurs deux maisons perdirent chacune cent points. Ils n'osèrent même pas grincer des dents. Ils regagnèrent ensemble le cours de Potions, une bonne demi-heure après leurs camarades de classe. Ils en profitèrent pour traîner dans le couloir, retardant le moment où ils devraient s'asseoir à côté de leurs amis avec qui ils étaient brouillés. Arrivés devant la salle de classe, Ron freina des quatre fers. Draco se retourna vers lui, la main sur la poignée.

« Je veux pas y aller. » souffla-t-il. Inutile de discuter lorsque Ron a cette tête.

« Que vas-tu faire ? » Ron n'en savait fichtrement rien. Il était tendu comme jamais et la nécessité de dormir ou de se perdre dans une baignoire d'eau chaude se faisait sentir.

« Je vais prendre un bain. » C'est sans réfléchir que Draco répondit :

« Je t'accompagne. » Ron ne fut même pas surpris, et prenant la main du Serpentard dans la sienne, il l'entraîna jusqu'à la salle de bain des Préfets.

Draco avait déjà vu Ron nu et Ron avait déjà vu Draco nu. Un partout, balle au centre. L'un comme l'autre n'étaient pas extrêmement pudiques. Et puis, avec la mousse, même si on est dans la même baignoire, on ne voit strictement rien. C'est à peu près ce qui se tramait dans leur deux têtes à ce moment du récit. La baignoire était immense et ils pouvaient être tous les deux à l'intérieur, pieds-tête, côte à côte, sans avoir à se toucher. Draco avait fermé les yeux pour savourer la chaleur du bain et Ron fixait le plafond distraitement. Il avait sa baguette à portée de main et poussa un gémissement mécontent après avoir jeté un informulé. Draco ouvrit les yeux et vit l'heure que Ron avait affiché au-dessus de leurs têtes. 12H15. Tout le monde devait être dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

« Tu as faim ? Demanda Draco, les yeux dans le vague.

-J'ai TOUJOURS faim. » Rappela Ron. Draco sourit sans pour autant le regarder.

« Tu ne vas donc pas y couper. » Ron grogna puis, ses prunelles bleues pétillèrent. Il sourit franchement et lui dit :

« Cache toi !

-Où ?

-Tu es entouré de mousse ! » Draco fronça les sourcils mais s'enfonça un peu dans l'amas blanc, disparaissant de la vue de Ron. Ceci dit, le rouquin sentit clairement l'une des jambes de Draco toucher la sienne pendant une fraction de seconde. Il secoua la tête.

« Et maintenant, ne fais aucun bruit jusqu'à ce que je te le dise, quoiqu'il se passe. » Draco n'était pas très enthousiaste mais lâcha « Okay. »

« Dobby ! » L'elfe de maison apparut soudainement. Draco sursauta mais se reprit immédiatement. Il songea un instant que Dobby était leur ancien elfe de maison. Il ne ressentait rien en y pensant. Il n'avait jamais particulièrement aimé le petit elfe, ni détesté d'ailleurs. Il l'avait toutefois un peu martyrisé, il devait être honnête.

« Monsieur Ronald ! » s'enthousiasma le petit être. « Cela fait longtemps que Monsieur Ronald et Harry Potter ne sont pas venus avec Miss Granger dans les cuisines. Dobby a vu tous les jolis vêtements de Miss Granger mais les autres elfes de maison n'aiment pas les jolis vêtements.

-Je lui dirai Dobby, je te le promets.

-Oh non Monsieur Ronald ! Dobby pense que Miss Granger doit continuer.

-Je lui dirai aussi... » marmonna-t-il plus bas. Draco eut envie de pouffer, bien qu'il ne saisisse pas tout de leur conversation. S'ils ne se dépêchaient pas un peu, il aurait une crampe.

« Dis-moi Dobby, pourrais-tu me rendre un petit service

-Oh oui Monsieur Ronald, Dobby serait très heureux. » Ron sourit franchement. « Trop facile... » pensa-t-il.

« Je me suis un peu disputé avec mes amis... Et je serais trèèèès triste de paraître devant eux dans la Grande Salle pour le repas. » Dobby ouvrit plus grand ses immenses yeux, troublé et sincèrement désolé.

« Je serais plus tranquille si je pouvais manger quelque chose tout seul, ici... » Le petit elfe eut un beau sourire candide.

« Oh mais Dobby peut apporter tout ce qu'il faut à Monsieur Ronald pour manger ici ! Il y a des tartes aux fraises, du rôti avec des carottes, de la salade de riz, des muffins pour le dessert et plusieurs cakes et bien sûr de la bièraubeurre. » Ron s'en léchait les babines.

« Je voudrais bien une tarte aux fraises, et du cake aussi. Et une grande cruche de bièraubeurre. Avec une grande assiette de carottes et une énorme part de rôti. » L'appétit de Ron était même connu des elfes de maison aussi celui-ci ne fut-il pas étonné le moins du monde. Il hocha plusieurs fois la tête et disparut.

Draco ne bougea pas, attendant le retour de l'elfe de maison. Toutefois, ne pas pouvoir traiter le roux de sale privilégié, de tricheur ou de lâche l'agaçait et il lui balança un coup de pied dans la cuisse. Celui-ci gloussa avant de lui rendre son coup. Enfin, Dobby reparut, n'ayant toujours pas vu Draco, et posa le tout avec des couverts sur une petite table qu'il fit apparaître d'un claquement de doigts à côté de la baignoire. Draco se terra encore plus dans sa mousse pour ne pas se faire repérer. Ron remercia l'elfe et fit mine d'être triste et de vouloir rester seul. Dobby s'excusa avant de disparaître à nouveau. Draco attendait toujours le feu vert de Ron pour se redresser. Lorsqu'il entendit distinctement le roux mâcher, il surgit de sa prison de mousse et lui gueula dessus :

« Sale traître ! Tu me laisses me tordre le dos pendant que tu t'empiffres. » Ron lui accorda un sourire plein de cake et poussa vers lui la petite table à roulettes supportant leur repas. Draco croqua dans une poire -Dobby avait prit soin de mettre davantage de victuailles, se doutant de la voracité de Ron- et le fusilla du regard.

« On est quand même mieux ici. » Draco hocha la tête, ne lui accordant toutefois pas raison à l'oral. Il se renferma dans une bouderie puérile qui faisait pétiller de malice les yeux de Ron.

Celui-ci, bien que sérieusement occupé par son repas imposant, n'appréciait guère de déjeuner en silence. Comme il préférait entendre la voix du blond, même pour lui hurler dessus, que de subir son mutisme dédaigneux, il eut une idée plutôt tordue. Doucement, il dirigea son pied vers Draco, qui ne le remarqua pas à cause de la mousse. Il visa à peu près, et au moment où l'Héritier Malfoy croquait une dernière bouchée dans sa poire, il lui chatouilla les côtes avec ses orteils. Celui-ci poussa un cri aigu et laissa tomber son trognon dans l'eau ce qui fit rugir Ron de rire qui ramena ses pieds à lui à toute vitesse. Sans crier gare, le blond se jeta sur son vis-à-vis pour le chatouiller. Ron en pleurait de rire tellement Draco harcelait ses côtes, ses aisselles, son cou et son ventre. Il avait du mal à respirer et son hilarité fut contagieuse puisque Draco ne put plus garder son masque sadique bien longtemps. Ron répliquait faiblement, ses mains sur Draco qui l'avait plaqué contre le rebord de la baignoire. Mais le blond avait l'avantage du premier assaut. Il entreprit de noyer Ron, ou du moins de le lui faire croire, en lui appuyant sur la tête pour la maintenir sous l'eau. Ron se débattit et quand ses poumons eurent de nouveau accès à la surface, il haletait, les yeux exorbités.

« Non mais ça va pas ! » Il se rua sur un Draco écroulé de rire et entreprit de lui faire subir la même chose. Mais Draco était plus malin et enserrant sa nuque l'attira dans l'eau. Lorsqu'ils refirent surface, ils étaient tous les deux épuisés et essoufflés de leurs pitreries, leurs visages à cinq centimètres à peine l'un de l'autre. Ils riaient un peu cependant.

Draco était vraiment heureux en cet instant. Il ne se souvenait ni de sa brouille avec Blaise et Théo, ni de sa mission foireuse, ni des menaces de son père, ni de son meurtre de la veille. Il regardait Ron qui le regardait et son regard s'égara un instant sur le cou du rouquin. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il y fourra sa tête. Il le chatouilla de son nez, ce qui fit rire Ron encore plus, qui croyait innocemment qu'il continuait de l'attaquer. Mais son rire mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Draco glisser sur lui et ses lèvres le suçoter doucement. Il paniqua un peu mais seulement en constatant qu'il appréciait ce toucher soudain et doux. Il recula un peu, mais lentement, pour ne pas décourager la bouche qui le cherchait. Il parvint à glisser doucement jusqu'à ce que sa nuque touche le bord de la baignoire derrière lui. Draco s'était avancé et son torse était à présent très proche du sien, le frôlant. Ron eut d'ailleurs carrément envie de le sentir contre lui et croisant ses bras dans le dos du Serpentard, le poussa à se reposer de tout son poids sur lui. Leurs bustes étaient désormais collés et Ron frémit. De son côté, Draco ne pensait plus, il goûtait, il touchait. Il sentit bientôt que Ron tressaillait, son souffle se faisant plus saccadé. Il était grisé par ces réactions. La main de Ron remonta dans son dos et Draco se cambra, stimulé par ce contact. Ron déglutit en sentant le sexe de Draco plaqué contre le sien, au repos. Draco cessa ses jeux avec son cou et descendant un peu, posa sa tête sur le torse de Ron, ses deux mains caressant ses épaules.

Ils ne bougèrent pas, plus calmes à présent. Ron savourait la douceur des cheveux mouillés de Draco en y passant la main timidement et Draco somnolait déjà, la chaleur de la poitrine de Ron l'assommant un peu. Il se réveilla soudain lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose tomber sur son épaule, furtivement. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit une miette. Il leva la tête et Ron s'interrompit, les dents plantées dans une part de cake. Draco ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais se ravisa. Il leva les yeux au ciel et après avoir reposé sa tête contre Ron marmonna :

« Irrécupérable... » Ron eut la décence de rire le plus discrètement possible mais il était prit de légers spasmes. Draco, mécontent d'être ainsi ballotté, se redressa, déterminé. Lorsque Ron eut avalé avec difficulté son morceau de cake aux olives, il l'embrassa fougueusement, franchissant la barrière de ses lèvres. Ron se laissa faire, écarlate, frissonnant, étonné, séduit, enthousiaste. Il répondit bien vite et les caresses se répartirent équitablement de part et d'autre ainsi que les plaintes geignardes. Toutefois, lorsque Draco, en train de sombrer, tellement bien dans la chaleur de la bouche de Ron, sentit le sexe de celui-ci se raidir contre sa cuisse, il se recula soudainement. Ron gémit et tenta de le ramener à lui mais le Serpentard pataugea à reculons jusqu'à l'autre bout de la baignoire, un peu effrayé. Il sortit précipitamment et s'enroula dans sa serviette, les joues roses, les gestes hésitants. Il se plaqua à la porte, haletant, et resta là à scruter Ron. Celui-ci avait baissé la tête, les oreilles rouge sang, et avait ramené ses jambes à lui pour poser sa tête sur ses genoux, honteux.

« Excuse-moi. » sa voix était rauque et un frisson courut le long du dos de Draco qui s'appuya encore plus contre la porte. Il prit plusieurs bouffées d'air et put répondre :

« C'est rien... C'est rien... ça m'a surpris. » il se laissa couler au bas de la porte, les genoux relevés. Il ne se rendait pas compte du tableau qu'il offrait à Ron, ainsi exposé, la tête dans ses mains. Celui-ci sentit son entrejambe plus tendue encore dans l'eau. Il grogna, s'attirant l'attention de Draco qui émergea. Le roux rosit encore et demanda timidement au blond :

« Tu voudrais pas te rhabiller. » Le blond se leva lentement et ramassant ses habits au sol les revêtit. Un léger sourire moqueur imprégnait cependant ses traits et ses joues étaient toujours roses. Ron parvint à se calmer un peu. Il sortit à son tour et Draco lui jeta un coup d'oeil furtif, regrettant d'être sorti du bain aussi précipitamment. Il entreprit de ranger un peu pour se distraire de cette vue exaltante. Il ne s'approcha de Ron qu'une fois celui-ci complètement habillé.

« On devrait peut être aller en cours cet après-midi tout compte fait. » Ron opina du chef, fuyant toujours son regard. Draco sentit son cœur se serrer. Il ajouta :

« Après tout, on aura bien assez de temps... tranquille … ce soir. » Ron releva la tête et sourit. Et Draco le trouvait si tentant qu'il lui picora la bouche avant de le laisser après lui avoir adressé son plus beau sourire.

**RWDM / RWDM / RWDM**

Ils arrivèrent en cours de Sortilèges l'après-midi, séparément. Ron remarqua que Harry soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il arriva. Il s'installa à côté de lui, pas rancunier. Son meilleur ami sourit légèrement et il sentit Hermione se détendre à sa droite. Elle le frôla du coude en lui jetant un regard qu'il lui rendit. Draco était en retard, il rejoignit Zabini et Nott. Visiblement, eux-aussi avaient décidé de ne pas insister. L'atmosphère se détendit légèrement. Les autres élèves cessèrent de les fixer au bout d'un quart d'heure et tous écoutèrent attentivement le petit professeur qui leur apprenait à enchanter des objets dans le cadre de tâches ménagères. Ce n'était pas particulièrement passionnant mais ces sorts du quotidien faisaient appel à plusieurs capacités et permettaient de détendre les élèves avant de leur faire pratiquer des charmes plus complexes.

Draco de son côté ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Il était assis dans les premiers rangs et ainsi, il ne pouvait pas voir Ron, assis dans les derniers rangs de l'autre colonne de tables. Que faisait-il ? Allait-il bien ? Lui en voulait-il d'être si prude ? Il ne cessait de se poser ces questions, véritablement fébrile. Blaise, qui avait toujours été le plus sensible de ses amis, et le plus attentif, lui chuchota :

« ça ne va pas ? » Draco se sentit prit en flagrant délit. Et sa réponse fut trop abrupte pour être honnête.

« SI ! Si si ! » Il avait presque parlé à voix haute et s'attira les regards curieux de quelques élèves. Il les fusilla des yeux un bon coup et ce fut efficace. Blaise était surpris. Il maugréa :

« D'accord d'accord... » avant de se replonger dans le cours. Draco se mordit la langue.

Soudain, le petit professeur s'avança dans l'allée centrale et pour continuer de l'écouter attentivement, les élèves durent se retourner. Draco saisit cette chance de jeter un œil à Ron mais le regretta aussitôt. Le roux l'avait vu. _Et merde..._ Il devint rouge pivoine, ramena ses bras croisés autour de lui et colla son nez au parchemin sur lequel il prenait des notes. Malheureusement, Théodore avait surprit l'échange et il invectiva Draco à voix basse.

« Weasley t'as fait du mal ? » Il était inquiet, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait son ami intimidé. Et cette manie de ramener ses bras à lui, comme pour se protéger. Le roux l'aurait-il frappé ? Il se retourna et jeta un regard noir au Gryffondor. Celui-ci leva les deux sourcils, perplexe. Draco posa sa main tremblante sur le bras de Théo, pour l'empêcher de provoquer le roux. Il fit un énorme effort sur lui-même pour se retourner et adresser un faible sourire à Ron qui rosit légèrement. Cependant, lui-même en bonne voie de finir écarlate, il ne nota pas la gêne du préfet des Lions. Il parvint à articuler :

« Théo... Ce n'est rien, vraiment. Si quelque chose d'important se produit, je te promets que vous serez les premiers avertis avec Blaise. » Le black avait entendu, bien que feignant s'intéresser au cours. Théo grogna mais acquiesça. Draco lui sourit pour le rassurer un peu.

Le dernier cours de la journée était celui de Botanique. Prendre l'air pour se rendre aux serres permit à Draco se s'éclaircir les idées. C'est du moins ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qui regardait délibérément le postérieur de Ron qui marchait, une dizaine de mètres devant lui. Il trébucha alors sur une racine, s'étalant de tout son long. Blaise et Théo, en amis respectables, pouffèrent sans l'aider à se relever et ce fut Ron, qui, alerté par les rires, se retourna et vint l'aider à se dresser sur ses pieds. Draco l'aurait tué s'il n'était pas paralysé par le sourire du roux. Il gémit un remerciement et marcha à grands pas jusqu'aux serres.

Pendant le cours, il fit en sorte d'être légèrement en retrait, ses deux amis en avant par rapport à lui, le cachant à moitié et surtout, lui cachant Weasley. Il était terriblement tenté de le dévorer des yeux mais lutta bravement. Mais Blaise, qui avait fait tomber leur sachet de graines, se baissa et Draco fut brutalement confronté à la vision de Ron chatouillant sa plante qui ronronnait de plaisir à ce contact. _Des chatouilles..._ La bouche sèche, Draco resta prostré. L'image d'un Ron trempé, nu et hilare, se tordant sous ses assauts puériles lui revint. Blaise se releva après un temps qui sembla durer une éternité pour Draco. Lorsqu'il vit la tête de son ami, il s'inquiéta. Il était blafard et tremblotant.

« Draco ? » Le dit Draco croassa plus qu'il ne parla :

« Quoi ? » Il sursauta, comme interrompu dans ses pensées. Blaise se retourna, vit Ron qui souriait bêtement en regardant sa plante se trémousser et se concentra à nouveau sur son ami. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Cela concernait visiblement le rouquin. Draco était si fébrile depuis quelques jours qu'il commettrait bien une bourde qui le trahirait. Il ne s'inquiéta plus. Toutefois, il fit en sorte d'être assez maladroit pour avoir à se baisser pour rattraper certains objets, afin d'étudier Draco en détails lorsque celui-ci se retrouvait brusquement à regarder Ron. D'ailleurs, celui-ci cessa de regarder à sa troisième tentative. À la sixième, il marmonna quelque chose sur la maladresse maladive de son ami et se baissa lui-même pour ramasser la petite pioche.

Il s'avéra que ce fut une idée lamentable. En effet, alors qu'il amorçait un mouvement pour se relever, les jambes de Ron entrèrent dans son champ de vision. Il se figea, captivé. Son regard remonta sur elles pour en apprécier la longueur et la silhouette. Draco se mordit la lèvre violemment. Toutefois, quand son regard remonta trop haut, il détourna la tête, se recomposa un visage et se redressa, tentant d'être digne. Mais le regard de Blaise, largement exorbité, était posé sur une partie intime de son anatomie. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que Draco constata un détail... voyant et … gênant. Il paniqua. Blaise avait lâché son pot rempli de terre. Théodore grogna avant de se baisser pour récupérer les débris de l'objet qui s'était cassé. Mme Chourave s'approcha à grands pas. Et Draco n'eut d'autre choix que de prendre la poudre d'escampette pour se réfugier dans son dortoir.

Le professeur s'étonna de ce départ sans explications mais Blaise, qui était un bon ami lui expliqua que Draco était barbouillé depuis le matin et qu'il avait probablement rejoint l'infirmerie.

**RWDM / RWDM / RWDM**

Draco s'était réfugié dans son lit, enfoui sous les couvertures. Il avait honte. Mais il devait aussi se débarrasser de cette raideur entre ses cuisses. Il essaya de se masser sans penser à rien mais son cerveau avait décidé de le tourmenter en lui repassant les images de Ron dans la baignoire. Il lutta bien plusieurs minutes avant de céder face à la nécessité de se présenter à nouveau convenablement en public. Et alors qu'il jouissait, poussant un gémissement rauque, il lui sembla presque sentir à nouveau l'érection du roux contre lui. Il jura, une fois ses esprits retrouvés.

Blaise arriva dans le dortoir deux heures après. Il avait envoyé Théo porter un message à quelqu'un, histoire de l'éloigner un peu. Après tout, il ne savait pas si Draco serait très heureux de parler de l'incident de Botanique devant son ami qui n'y avait pas assisté. Par chance, personne d'autre que lui n'avait vu ce qui s'était dressé dans le pantalon du Serpentard. Il ricana avant de rentrer dans la chambre. L'Héritier Malfoy excité par le roturier Weasley, il y avait de quoi rire.

Draco était sur son lit, assis en tailleur, la tête dans ses mains. Blaise décida de le taquiner un peu pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Ton honneur est sauf. Officiellement, tu étais barbouillé. » Draco geignit lamentablement. Blaise s'installa à côté de lui et attendit plusieurs minutes. Peu patient, il finit par demander :

« Tu veux en parler ? » Draco le fusilla du regard.

« D'accord... » Il ne résista pas à la tentation :

« Tu veux LUI en parler ? » Il se ramassa un coussin en pleine tête. Mais Draco dit tout de même :

« Je lui ai plus ou moins laissé entendre qu'on pourrait se voir ce soir... » Même si Blaise allait de surprises en surprises, il tenta de s'adapter.

« C'est plutôt une bonne chose j'ai l'impression. » Draco le toisa.

« Non ce n'est pas une bonne chose. Je ne peux pas me retrouver face à lui sans penser à des choses et vouloir le toucher alors non ! » Blaise voulait bien aider, mais il n'en savait pas assez.

« Et il le sait ? » Draco rosit.

« Plus ou moins... » Le Serpentard leva un sourcil. Draco se jeta à l'eau.

« Disons qu'il a eu le même genre de réaction... Ce midi...

-AH... » Voilà qui expliquait l'absence de Draco au cours de la matinée et pendant le repas. Draco était écarlate et Blaise mourrait d'envie de se foutre de lui mais son gène Meilleur Ami reprit le dessus.

« Donc je résume. Il réagit, tu réagis, où est le problème ? » Draco s'apprêtait à répliquer mais referma la bouche. Les paroles de Blaise grimpèrent lentement jusqu'à atteindre son cerveau. Plusieurs alarmes se déclenchèrent, des signaux lumineux se répandirent dans son corps et son visage projeta un grand sourire. Il se rua hors de la chambre alors que Blaise riait à gorge déployée.

**RWDM / RWDM / RWDM**

Ron était un peu triste de n'avoir pas trop parlé avec Draco. De plus, le blond était fuyant. Il repensa à sa glissade dans le parc, avant qu'ils ne retrouvent Chourave. Tenir la main de Draco pour l'aider à se relever l'avait électrifié. Il avait voulu se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser. Toute l'après-midi, le rire de Draco avait résonné dans sa tête. Il n'y avait rien de plus beau que ce rire car il était trop rare. Il avait été vraiment heureux lorsque plus tôt dans la journée, il avait été la cause de ce rire. Il erra distraitement dans le château et ne sortit de sa torpeur que lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il arrivait en vue des cachots Serpentard. Ce constat lui pinça le cœur. Peut être que Draco était de l'autre côté de la porte, négligemment assis sur l'un des grands fauteuils en cuir, à lire ou plaisanter avec ses amis. Cette image fit bouillir son sang dans ses veines.

Ah non. Draco n'était pas avec les siens. Il venait de se faufiler en catimini hors de sa salle commune. Ron fut tenté de l'appeler puis se ravisa. Il préféra rester à distance, pour l'observer. Mais il n'en eut pas le loisir puisque le blond moulina du poignet et sursauta, regardant dans sa direction. Il se précipita à grands pas vers sa cachette (Ron avait trouvé refuge derrière une tapisserie). il découvrit le mur violemment puis ses traits se figèrent en reconnaissant Ron. Celui-ci baissa les yeux, penaud. Qu'allait croire le blond ? Qu'il l'espionnait? Il releva un peu les yeux. Draco avait retrouvé son masque impassible. Il se tenait droit, le toisant. C'était très inconfortable pour Ron. Il s'empourprait à vue d'oeil. Un éclat amusé traversa les pupilles délavées de Draco. Il lâcha :

« J'allais me laver. » Il s'éloigna de Ron, faisant quelques pas. Puis, au vu du manque de réaction du roux, il dit :

« Ben tu viens ?! » Ron ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Ils marchèrent côte à côte, se frôlant parfois, jusqu'à la salle de bain des préfets. Par chance, elle était inoccupée.

Draco fit couler l'eau, empila ses vêtements propres sur une chaise, lança un sort de verrouillage sur la porte, un silencio, un sort pour réchauffer l'atmosphère fraîche des lieux et entreprit de se déshabiller. Ron était stupéfait. Allait-il vraiment se baigner là, sous ses yeux ? Cet idiot aurait-il oublié qu'il le stimulait quelque peu avec sa peau douce et sa silhouette gracile ? Il s'enroula dans sa serviette avant que Ron n'ait pu se rincer l'oeil, perdu dans sa gêne. Il se tourna alors vers lui, son front barré d'une ride. Il respira doucement, s'approcha, posa ses mains sur la robe de sorcier de Ron, la faisant passer par dessus sa tête. Celui-ci se laissa faire, fasciné. Draco déboutonna sa chemise, la lui ôta. Sans plus de gêne que cela, il descendit la fermeture éclair de son jean qu'il déboutonna et ses mains, toujours sur le tissu, prenant soin de ne pas rentrer en contact avec sa peau, glissèrent sur ses jambes pour le débarrasser de son pantalon. Ron respirait avec difficulté. Draco était trop près. S'il n'était pas pétrifié, il lui aurait probablement sauté dessus. Mais son instinct avait été trop vexé par la retraite du blond la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la même baignoire. Alors il ne tenta rien.

Draco fixait ses lèvres, il en avait conscience, il en était heureux, il en était troublé, il en avait peur. Puis enfin, le blond s'approcha pour les lui caresser, d'un coup de langue lent et léger. Ron se laissa faire. Alors, le blond, sûr de lui, jeta un sort qui débarrassa Ron de son boxer. Celui-ci baissa vivement la tête sur son sexe, gêné.

« Froid ? » la voix de Draco était basse, presque un murmure, un peu sèche. Alors le blond ôta sa serviette pour s'enrouler dedans à nouveau, veillant à inclure Ron cette fois. Celui-ci déglutit. Il sentait très clairement la verge de Draco chatouiller la sienne. Il essayait de ne pas y penser, sous peine de durcir. Et cette réaction avait fait fuir le blond une fois, il ne tenait pas à recommencer. Draco songea qu'il devait vraiment redonner confiance au roux. Il devait lui faire sentir que lui aussi pouvait réagir avec autant de violence. Alors, il se colla à lui. Ron se crispa mais son bras passa toutefois dans le dos de Draco pour le maintenir proche. Draco l'embrassa alors, plusieurs fois, s'égarant un peu dans son cou, sur sa clavicule. Puis, il ajouta plus de fougue dans son baiser, incluant les langues désormais. Ron laissa échapper un gémissement de surprise puis d'autres, de contentement. Draco fut stimulé par cet enthousiasme contenu. « Allez Ron, lâche toi... » eut-il envie de lui dire.

Mais il avait une bien meilleure idée. Il quitta les lèvres pour saisir entre ses dents l'un des tétons roses du rouquin. Il croqua une fois, un peu fort, c'est vrai. Ron sursauta et glapit mais lorsqu'il sentit clairement Draco téter le bourgeon, sa voix partit dans les aigus sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Draco comprit que ses cellules grises s'étaient fait la malle et taquina l'autre téton, encouragé par les couinements excités de Ron. Celui-ci était passablement en plein voyage sidéral et le Serpentard sentit que ses plaintes rauques finiraient bientôt par lui faire perdre la raison également. Il abandonna les tétons, pour la plus grande indignation de Ron, qui la main dans ses cheveux tenta de l'y ramener mais Draco descendit soudainement, tombant à genoux, pour plus d'accès à ce qui se trouvait, encore somnolant, entre les cuisses du rouquin. Il constata, avec ravissement, que ses cuisses étaient léopardes, tant elle étaient parcourues de taches de rousseur.

Sa joue caressa le sexe de Ron qui se cambra et ouvrit les yeux, paniqué. Il voulut forcer Draco à se relever mais le blond le repoussa en lui collant une claque sur la fesse. Ron rougit de honte ce qui fit éclater Draco de rire. Le blond déposa plusieurs baisers le long du pénis et il chatouilla les testicules du rouquin. Celui-ci le supplia d'arrêter entre deux rires, les larmes aux yeux. Draco lui ficha un coup à l'arrière du genou, ce qui eut pour effet de le précipiter à son niveau. Là, il l'embrassa de nouveau et le poussa au sol pour l'enjamber. Ron était écarlate, ainsi prisonnier des bras autour de sa tête, et des jambes autour des siennes. Draco se coula contre lui et entreprit de frotter son bassin au sien, très lentement. Ron se força à ne pas réagir aux caresses du vert et argent. Il détourna même la tête du visage de l'autre. Draco songea que Ron devait vraiment arrêter de complexer ainsi. Il se laissa alors totalement aller, savourant la vision du roux sous lui, ne retenant plus ses soupirs lorsque leurs corps entraient en contact. Alors, il sentit son sexe durcir et le colla contre le ventre de Ron qui le fixa alors avec surprise. Il baissa les yeux pour constater qu'effectivement, l'Héritier Malfoy semblait le trouver à son goût. Il sourit faiblement, ragaillardi. Il embrassa alors le blond, enserra sa taille, et se montra plus coopératif. Entre deux baisers, Draco souffla :

« Eh ben enfin... » ce qui eut pour effet d'enflammer à la fois les oreilles de Ron et son attitude.

Toute crainte envolée, Ron se saisit du sexe de Draco pour le masturber. Celui-ci geignit profondément, en proie à un plaisir immense. Il se frotta encore plus contre Ron et perdit sa tête dans son cou. Alors qu'une des caresses se faisait plus ferme, il planta ses dents dans la clavicule de Ron qui sursauta avant de pousser un soupir de plaisir. Draco le mordilla encore, ce qui eut pour effet d'accentuer la présence de la main entre ses cuisses, le faisait redoubler de cris étouffés. Il repoussa enfin la main de Ron, craignant de se déverser sur le moment, et alla plus bas pour croquer autre chose que la clavicule. Ron pesta. C'était à la fois bon et gênant. Lorsqu'il sentit la tiédeur humide de la bouche de Draco autour de lui, il crut qu'il allait jouir. Mais il se retint in extremis, faisant grogner Draco de mécontentement. Ron attrapa sa nuque et le força à remonter. Draco était mécontent :

« Quoi ?! » Ron rougit soudain. Oserait-il demander ? Le regard orageux du blond lui nouait la gorge. Alors, il décida que la langue des signes, c'était pas si mal et ramenant l'une des mains de Draco à sa bouche, il lécha trois de ses doigts. Draco fronça les sourcils. Ron enduisit encore les phalanges de salive avant de guider la main de Draco entre ses cuisses, sous ses testicules. Ce fut au tour de Draco de rougir vivement.

« Tu veux que je … ? » Ron gémit plus qu'il ne répondit, en sentait l'index de Draco titiller son anus. Celui-ci banda encore plus en réalisant ce que Ron suggérait. Il appréhendait. De son autre main, il caressa les cheveux de Ron, l'embrassa encore.

« Tu l'as déjà fait ? » Ron baissa les yeux, ses oreilles prirent un nouveau coup de soleil, et il secoua faiblement la tête de droite à gauche.

« Tu sais que ça va faire mal ? » Ron sourit timidement :

« Seulement au début... » Draco déposa un baiser entre ses pectoraux et railla :

« Gryffondor ! » Ron gloussa et ramena discrètement les doigts trempés de Draco vers son anus. Celui-ci, prenant toutes les précautions possibles, appuya un peu sur l'anneau de chair, le frotta légèrement, appuya encore, avant de glisser l'index le plus lentement possible. Ron en eut la respiration coupée. Quelques larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, que Draco happa en un baiser. Il agita son doigt d'avant en arrière, faisant couiner Ron de douleur. Puis, il sentit les muscles se détendre et Ron reprendre son souffle. Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet avant de glisser un deuxième doigt. Nouveau sursaut et un hoquet. Il fit une pause. Puis il joua, faisant se croiser les doigts à l'intérieur de Ron, élargissant un peu plus l'orifice afin d'y insérer le troisième doigt. Cette fois, Ron retint son glapissement et se détendit plus vite. Draco lui sourit lorsqu'il le vit entrouvrir les paupières. Il joua pendant quelques minutes, le chatouillant ainsi intimement. Puis, alors que Ron se dandinait dans une folle idée de contrôler l'impact des doigts, gémissant franchement, Draco les retira avec un sourire cruel. Ron lâcha un juron en lui adressant un regard furieux. Draco avait toujours les lèvres relevées sournoisement avant de poser la main du rouquin sur son propre sexe, bandé à l'extrême. Ron déglutit lorsque Draco lui souffla :

« Tu es vraiment sûr de toi? » Ron le regarda sérieusement. Il n'avait jamais été aussi déterminé de toute sa vie.

Draco passa ses mains sous ses fesses pour surélever son bassin. Il appuya son gland contre l'anus du rouge et or, le frottant comme il l'avait fait avec les doigts. Des gémissements impatients fusaient de la gorge de Ron. Il se colla plus près de Draco encore, les jambes écartées, les genoux relevés. Draco se décida. Il glissa lentement dans le corps de Ron qui se raidit, manquant d'air et prit d'un spasme. À moitié engagé, il attendit. Il repoussa loin de lui la sensation de plaisir absolu qui le chatouillait en sentant les muscles l'enserrer fermement. Ron se calma et il poursuivit son chemin. Les sons émis par le garçon sous lui étaient partagés entre douleur et envie. Lorsqu'il fut entièrement présent en lui, il s'arrêta encore, se forçant à prêter attention au visage de Ron, plein d'émotions peintes plutôt qu'à ce qu'il ressentait. Au bout d'une minute, il bougea un peu et Ron soupira d'aise. Il commençait à sentir la douleur s'évader. Et le peu de raison encore présent le fuit aussi. Bientôt, les lents va-et-vient de Draco lui donnèrent l'impression d'être une algue malmenée par les vagues. Et il aimait être cette algue. Il se dandinait dans tous les sens, serrant Draco dans ses bras au point de laisser des marques sur son corps blafard, manquant même de l'étouffer. Le blond quant à lui accélérait graduellement le rythme, gémissant plus fort à chaque entrée. Ron ne se rendit pas compte qu'il criait. Il ne réalisa pas qu'il mêlait nom du Serpentard et gémissements ou requêtes pressantes. Draco était fou. Il voyait Ron s'égarer, il le sentait autour de lui, sous lui, il percevait l'odeur de sa peau, poivrée et mentholée et il avait sur sa langue le goût du sel de sa sueur. Ses coups de reins se firent rudes, précis, soudains et rapides. Ron hurla à s'en briser les cordes vocales et Draco sentit quelque chose de tiède couler sur son ventre. Cette sensation le grisa et après plusieurs assauts fiévreux, il vint à son tour, sentant les muscles de Ron l'emprisonner brutalement.

Le rouquin reprit ses esprits avant lui, passant sa grande main piquetée de tâches sur sa nuque et le haut de son dos. Cette caresse tendre lui fit ouvrir les yeux et se redresser. Ron avait la tignasse emmêlée et Draco y surprit sa propre main prisonnière des nœuds. Il était allongé sur Ron, sentant son corps se soulever au même rythme que sa respiration. Cela lui faisait l'effet d'être sur un radeau livré aux vagues d'une tempête. Il reposa sa joue contre son torse et sentit contre sa bouche l'un des tétons. Il le happa. Ron frémit. Draco remonta jusqu'à sa bouche sans cesser de l'embrasser. Le rouquin le regarda dans les yeux et après que le blond ait de nouveau calé sa tête dans son cou, il laissa ses mains glisser sur les fesses de Draco.

**RWDM / RWDM / RWDM**

Ron se réveilla d'excellente humeur le lendemain matin. Il sentit toutefois une petite gêne au niveau de son postérieur lorsqu'il s'assit dans son lit. Comprenant le pourquoi de cette étrange sensation, il rougit mais ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire rêveur. Il se leva pour filer sous la douche. Il resta longtemps à savourer l'eau qui glissait sur son corps dalmatien. Il entendit Harry lui crier de se dépêcher depuis le dortoir mais ne l'écouta pas. Toutefois, quand, une fois séché, il apparut dans la chambre, il n'y avait plus personne. Persuadé d'être en retard, il enfila ses vêtements à la hâte, courant dans les escaliers pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Il fut soulagé de constater que tout le monde mangeait paisiblement, signe qu'il était relativement dans les temps. Il se laissa glisser à côté de Harry, face à Hermione. Il lâcha un salut bref avant de se jeter sur des tartines qu'il beurra. Harry parlait avec la jeune fille mais il ne leur prêta aucune attention, tout à son bonheur de manger. Il donna un grand coup de dents dans la première tartine. En parlant de dents...

Hermione s'était figée après avoir jeté un vague regard en direction de Ron. Celui-ci était, comme quasiment tous les matins, débraillé. Sa robe de sorcier n'était pas boutonnée jusqu'en haut, laissant apparaître son cou blanc. Celui-ci était recouverts de plusieurs traces violettes. Elle ouvrit des yeux effarés. Harry, ne se sentant plus écouté, se retourna vers son ami pour voir ce qui clochait de son côté. Il laissa échapper un « Oh » très stupide. Ron, qui mâchait toujours, l'air un peu ailleurs, se gratta l'épaule et comme son pull le gênait, il l'écarta un peu, dévoilant sa clavicule, ornée de traces de dents impressionnantes. Cette fois, Seamus, qui était à côté d'Hermione, avait vu aussi, et il recracha son chocolat chaud. Ron s'aperçut enfin de quelque chose. Il lui jeta un regard acerbe avant de constater qu'il était le centre de l'attention. Il toisa ses amis :

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? » Il s'essuya la bouche avec sa serviette, convaincu d'avoir de la confiture au coin des lèvres. Mais les regards ne le lâchèrent pas. Au contraire, les autres lions autour d'eux se focalisaient sur lui. Alors surgit Ginny qui éclata de rire.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Que quelqu'un m'explique ! » Ron était furax. Il n'aimait pas ces regards. Sa petite sœur eu pitié de lui.

« Il semblerait que tu aies eu une nuit agitée... » Il ne comprit pas. Il avait passé la nuit dans son lit, à dormir profondément, plus serein que jamais. Il fronça les sourcils.

« J'ai des cernes ? » demanda-t-il, peu convaincu que de simples cernes suscitent une telle réaction de la part de ses amis. La rouquine secoua la tête, riant malicieusement :

« Ce ne sont pas de ces taches violines que je parle. » Ron fit apparaître un miroir pour se regarder dedans. C'est alors qu'il les vit. Deux suçons dans son cou. Il lâcha le miroir comme si celui-ci était brûlant. Mais c'était son sang qui palpitait dans ses veines en vérité. Il bafouilla quelques mots avant de s'évader de la table à grandes enjambées.

**RWDM / RWDM / RWDM**

Ron, consumé par la honte, s'était caché toute l'après-midi dans la salle de bain des préfets. Il fut immensément soulagé lorsque Draco fit son apparition, tranquillement enroulé dans sa serviette, faisant couler de l'eau dans la baignoire après avoir verrouillée la porte d'un coup de baguette magique.

Le bain fut très court cette fois-ci et ils se contentèrent de se laver. Ron fut prêt le premier et comme il savait que Draco était d'une lenteur exaspérante lorsqu'il se coiffait ou se parfumait, il décida de rejoindre son dortoir. Avant de l'abandonner, il enserra sa taille alors que Draco se battait avec un peigne devant le miroir. Il glissa quelques baisers dans sa nuque et caressa ses cuisses puis murmura innocemment :

« Le mot de passe c'est : Garnements. » avant de reculer lentement et de quitter les lieux en fermant la porte en douceur.

Draco sentit son cœur battre la chamade.

**RWDM / RWDM / RWDM**

Lorsque Harry, Neville, Dean et Seamus apparurent dans la Salle Commune, Hermione sentit que quelque chose de grave s'était produit. Ils arboraient des têtes d'enterrement. Elle se précipita vers eux :

« Où est Ron? » Ils se regardèrent tous trois, très embarrassés. Seamus, qui était le moins empoté des quatre prit la parole :

« Je pense qu'il sera un peu en retard ce matin. » Hermione grogna. Il était hors de question que ce fainéant s'autorise une grasse matinée alors qu'il avait déjà raté plusieurs cours. Son attitude des derniers jours l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Elle lâcha un :

« Ah non hein ! » avant de s'élancer dans l'escalier. Harry lui emboîta le pas en sprintant, convaincu de la nécessité de l'empêcher de pénétrer dans le couloir.

Il déboula dans le dortoir une seconde et demi après elle, mais c'était trop tard. Elle avait tiré les rideaux du lit et se tenait devant, bras sur les hanches, prête à passer le plus gros savon de sa vie à Ronald Weasley. Mais elle ne dit rien. Elle resta pétrifiée parce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Malfoy était dans le lit de Ron. Non... Malfoy était dans le lit de Ron AVEC Ron. Harry s'approcha d'elle, posant une main sur son bras pour l'inviter à quitter le dortoir. Sous l'effet de la stupeur, elle ne parvint qu'à bafouiller :

« Pourquoi ils sont collés ? » Harry aurait ri s'il n'était pas lui-même encore horrifié parce qu'il avait découvert au réveil. Il murmura à son amie qui rougissait en réalisant à quel point sa question était stupide :

« Pour ma part je me suis demandé pourquoi ils étaient nus. » Effectivement, c'était déjà plus crucial comme question. Car après tout, Ron et Malfoy auraient très bien pu être collés après avoir reçu un stupefix alors qu'ils se battaient. Mais en aucun cas il n'auraient du se retrouver nus tous les deux en même temps. Quoique... dans les vestiaires de Quidditch. Aussi Hermione songea-t-elle que la question la moins bête de toutes aurait du être « Pourquoi sont-il collés tous nus l'un à l'autre? » Et dire qu'il avait fallu deux personnes pour suggérer ce fait. Elle sortit de sa torpeur en suivant Harry vers la Salle Commune.

Quand il se réveilla, Draco avait chaud. Il papillonna des yeux avant de découvrir le dortoir des sixième année de Gryffondor irradié par la lumière solaire qui filtrait à travers les carreaux. Tout semblait doré. Il n'aurait pas pu dire que c'était plus beau que son propre dortoir car il adorait son dortoir et la frêle lumière d'argent qui plongeait l'endroit dans une aura magique au réveil. Mais la chose la plus lumineuse était sans conteste la masse de cheveux de feu de Ron, dont la tête gisait sur son propre ventre, les bras du rouquin enserrant sa taille. Il sourit. Si on lui avait raconté ce réveil quelques semaines plus tôt, il ne l'aurait probablement pas cru. Mais il s'en moquait à présent. Parce ce qu'il le vivait. Alors, il y croyait.

Il remarqua que les rideaux étaient ouverts. Il fronça les sourcils. Les autres étaient absents, leurs lits faits. Quelle heure était-il ? Il lança le sort et lâcha un juron. 7H58. Dans deux minutes, ils devaient être en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Son parrain allait l'écarteler. Il secoua Ron sans ménagements. Celui-ci piaula mais avisant l'heure qui flottait près de sa tête se réveilla complètement et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse.

Et c'est ainsi que Draco Malfoy parut pour la première fois de sa vie avec dix minutes de retard au cours de Severus Rogue sans être coiffé. Habituellement, il mettait du gel pour domestiquer les nombreux épis. Cette fois-ci, tout le monde peut constater que sa tête ressemblait à un champ de ronces cendrées laissé à l'abandon. Il jura, s'attirant un regard noir de son parrain et gagna sa place entre Théodore et Blaise. Ce dernier arborait son petit sourire « je sais avec qui tu dormais cette nuit » qui fit rougir Draco. Théo faisait la gueule lui.

Ron n'était pas dans une meilleure posture. Hermione le regardait avec horreur. _Aïe... Elle sait..._ ne pouvant même pas se concentrer sur le cours et Harry évitait soigneusement de le regarder ou de regarder Malfoy. Il constata aussi que Dean, Seamus et Neville semblaient préoccupés. _Flûte et reflûte..._ Il soupira. Il pouvait s'estimer heureux, le fait que Draco aussi soit en retard avait évité qu'il ne fasse perdre des points à sa maison. Son regard dériva sur Draco qui tentait désespérément d'aplatir ses cheveux. Il songea que c'était lui qui les avait mis dans un tel état et un sourire goguenard apparut sur ses lèvres. Il se ramassa un coup de coude outré d'Hermione qui l'avait surpris. Toutefois, il nota, en faisant semblant de se concentrer sur le cours, qu'elle avait eu un bref regard amusé en direction de la fouine. _Si Herm' est de mon côté, Harry tombera aussi..._ Sur cette pensée positive, il prit quelques notes distraitement, ses yeux tombant souvent sur les hanches du blond par inadvertance.

Lorsqu'il vit Draco se lever après que Snape ait jeté un geste vague en direction de l'armoire contenant des livres, il se jeta de sa chaise, se proposant pour aller chercher leurs trois manuels. Harry voulut l'en empêcher mais Hermione le retint par le bras. C'est ainsi que Draco, ramenant les bouquins contre son torse, sentit distinctement une main frôler sa hanche avant d'attraper trois volumes. Draco admira la peau pygmée et frissonna. Il recula d'un pas, effleurant le torse de Ron de son dos. Il sentit son souffle dans son cou mais s'éloigna bien vite, trop troublé. Il regagna sa place, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres. Théodore le regarda alors avec de grands yeux choqués. « Eh ben... il en a mis du temps » songea le blond. D'habitude, il sautait sur ce genre de fait croustillant pour colporter des rumeurs. Blaise lui fila un coup dans le bras pour le sortir de sa torpeur et Théo suivit du regard Ron avec des envies de meurtres. Tout se regroupait dans sa tête : le malaise de Draco, son air absent, son rapprochement avec le cadet des Weasley. Et maintenant, voilà qu'ils se touchaient. Il songea que son ami avait découché. Il faillit s'étrangler. Blaise ricanait. Il savait déjà ! Traître ! Il ne lui avait rien dit... Il ne put s'empêcher de brusquer Draco d'une voix sèche :

« Tu l'aimes ? » Draco serait tombé de sa chaise si Blaise ne l'avait pas retenu d'une poigne puissante. Il bafouilla :

« Ah euh, ben ... » Théodore leva les yeux au ciel.

« Laisse tomber...» Il attendit que Snape reprenne son cours, résigné.

**RWDM / RWDM / RWDM**

Harry soupira alors que Ron lançait un énième regard vers la table des Serpentard. Plusieurs personnes s'étaient retournées vers lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ron, attablé devant les meilleurs mets d'Angleterre, ne mangeait pas. Il touillait distraitement sa bouillie d'avoine. Hermione était d'ailleurs étonnée qu'il ait choisi ce simple plat alors qu'il y avait des quiches et qu'il adorait les quiches. Harry ne tint plus. Il se leva vivement, fonça sur Draco Malfoy, l'attrapa par l'épaule, le tira hors de son banc, le ramena chez les Lions, le faisant s'asseoir à côté de lui, face à Ron. Celui-ci avait observé son meilleur ami avec stupeur, puis, son blond éberlué ainsi rameuté, il adressa un énorme sourire au Survivant qui grogna, avant de s'attaquer simultanément à sa bouillie et au pied de Draco qui rosit à ce contact en croquant dans une poire.

Plus personne n'osait dire un mot. Les bouches étaient ouvertes et rondes, les yeux menaçaient dangereusement de glisser de leurs orbites et les gestes s'étaient suspendus. Ron n'aurait pu dire si ses camarades (et ses professeurs!) étaient anéantis par le fait qu'il soit en quelque sorte de connivence avec Draco ou par le fait qu'Harry ait plus ou moins INVITE Draco Malfoy à leur table pour le repas du midi. Il adressa un sourire aux siens et ils recommencèrent à manger, leur jetant tout de même des regards par moment. Il fit de même avec les Poufsouffles. Les Serdaigles eux, s'étaient à nouveau concentrés sur leur repas sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'intervenir et il osa un signe de la main à Blaise et Théodore. Le premier lui rendit son salut tandis que l'autre plongea la tête dans son bol. Toutefois, les vert-et-argent finirent par se sustenter à nouveau même si Ron en vit quelques uns parler à voix basse. Il lut les mots « Draco » et « Weasley » sur leurs lèvres et... _oh ! … Baiser ?! ..._ Il secoua la tête, rougit, et se força à avaler une cuillerée de son assiette. Il avait abandonné son assaut sous la table et fut très surpris lorsqu'il sentit Draco coller timidement son mollet au sien. Il lui adressa un grand sourire cependant. Il détailla un peu le visage de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci avait les traits détendus pour une fois et ses cheveux fous lui donnaient un air moins sérieux. Ron sentit son cœur manquer un battement lorsqu'il s'attarda trop longtemps sur les lèvres de Draco couvertes d'eau de poire.

* * *

Alors voilà... C'est fini, hi:)

N'hésitez pas à critiquer ou à émettre votre contentement par review;)

_**Précisions autres :**_

-Je me suis beaucoup amusée à imaginer Ron se goinfrer pendant que Draco roupillait.

-Tout le passage dans la Forêt Interdite a été un grand moment, c'est ma première « scène d'action », j'espère qu'elle est réussie. En tout cas j'ai adoré l'écrire.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi Draco ne mange que des poires dans cette fic... Je devais avoir envie de poires en l'écrivant.

-Les Scènes en parallèle Draco-Blaise-Théo / Ron-Hermione-Harry étaient également très plaisantes à écrire.

-Je suis d'accord... faire glisser Snape sur une peau de banane, c'était méchant et facile. (j'espère que la personne dont je suis la bêta ne lira pas cette fic sinon elle va me trucider xD)

-Généralement, j'ai un lieu phare par fic... Cette fois c'était la Salle de bain des Préfets. (d'une manière générale, j'aime les salles de bain puisque dans Soothe My Soul on avait le vestiaire de quidditch... qui est aussi présent ici ceci dit^^).

-Pareil, Blaise est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup, ça me tordait de rire de l'imaginer jouer les boulets en Botanique. Bien que je parle peu de lui dans cette fic, j'aime énormément le côté « bougon » de Théo aussi.

-L'aspect décousu de la fic est voulu. Ça me semblait plus intéressant de ne parler que des événements marquants que de m'attarder sur des aspects mineurs.

_**L'info Bonus :**_

A l'origine, l'OS comportait un riquiqui épilogue. On y découvrait Draco aménageant l'intérieur de la panière de linge sale pour en faire une chambre pour lui et Ron parce que les Professeurs avaient doté les lits des dortoirs de sorts pour éviter que les couples ne dorment ensemble. Cette idée vaut ce qu'elle vaut mais je me disais que vous aimeriez probablement le savoir.

_A plus les carapuces:D_

**_Westy'_**


End file.
